Los niños extraordinarios
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Han pasado diez años. Mac, ahora veinteañero, vive con Bloo una vida apacible hasta que es relacionado con el asesinato de Eliza Thornberry. Entonces, se ve envuelto en una oscura trama en la que los que fueron antaño niños y adolescentes fuera de lo común son ferozmente atacados. ¿Quién está amenazando sus vidas y por qué Mac parece estar en su punto de mira?
1. La calma rota

**NI ****_"FOSTER, LA CASA DE LOS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS"_**** NI NINGUNA DE LAS SERIES QUE APARECEN AQUÍ SON MÍAS. PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

* * *

- ¿Está ya el bacon?

- Espera un poco.

Bloo dio tres vueltas a la cocina con las manos en la espalda y sin perder de vista el segundero del reloj de la cocina antes de volver a preguntar:

- ¿Y ahora?

- Aún no.

Bloo soltó un gruñido impaciente que hizo que Mac se volviera.

- Podrías ir poniendo los cubiertos en vez de estar quejándote y dando vueltas todo el rato, ¿no crees?

- Pfff, vaaaaaaale...

Abrió el cajón de los cubiertos y sacó dos tenedores y dos cuchillos, que colocó sobre sendas servilletas encima de la pequeña mesa que había junto a la ventana. Para cuando hubo terminado, Mac ya había apartado el bacon del fuego y lo servía en los platos junto a un par de huevos fritos.

- Ah, casi se me olvida-recordó-. Frankie nos ha invitado mañana a comer.

- ¡Guay! Ya me estaba hartando de tanto bacon y tantos macarrones precocinados-sonrió Bloo.

- El tiempo que pasas en casa mientras estoy trabajando lo podrías invertir en aprender a cocinar-apuntó Mac.

- Sabes de sobra que no llego a la vitrocerámica-replicó Bloo.

- Pues súbete a una banqueta.

- Ni soñarlo.

Mac suspiró y sirvió los platos. Se sentó en la mesa junto a Bloo y ambos empezaron a comer. Los anuncios seguían en la televisión, aunque lo cierto es que sólo estaba encendida para que la casa no estuviera tan silenciosa.

- En serio, Bloo, me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco con la casa-dijo Mac después de tragar su primer bocado-. Pasar la escoba, fregar los platos, el suelo...¡Al menos podrías ir a hacer la compra!

- Ugh, Mac, cada día te pareces más a tu madre-espetó Bloo, poniendo una mueca de asco.

- De eso nada. Si fuera como mi madre, tú te habrías quedado en Foster y me habría desentendido de ti para siempre.

- Ya...En ese caso...Mmm...Te pareces más a tu padre...

- Si tú lo dices...

- En serio, ¡eres clavado! ...Salvo por la barba. A ti te queda horrible.

- Lo sé, por eso nunca más volveré a dejármela.

- Puedes dejarte bigote, como el señor Herriman.

Bloo se rió con su propia ocurrencia, escupiendo trozos de bacon y huevo frito, y Mac no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír él también al imaginarse a sí mismo con un bigote así pegado a su cara.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Jo! ¿Por qué la gente siempre llama a la hora de comer?-se quejó Bloo, bebiendo agua.

- Lo sé. Baja el volumen-le pidió Mac, dejando los cubiertos en el plato y levantándose.

Mientras Bloo giraba su cuerpecito azul en todas las direcciones para buscar el mando sin tener que levantarse de la silla, Mac se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Al ver al agente de policía que lo esperaba tras ella, su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Mac Marquette?

- ...¿Sí?

- Acompáñeme a comisaría, por favor.

Mac se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón aún a cien (y aumentando). Su cabeza no terminaba de procesar ninguna reacción, sólo repetía una y mil veces: _"¡Oh, Dios!". _Le llevó un poco de tiempo, el suficiente para que el agente pensara que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, tragar saliva y preguntar:

- ¿Por-Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

- No se asuste, sólo queremos hacerle una cuantas preguntas.

- ¿Unas preguntas? ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo sabrá todo en comisaría. Le ruego que se prepare y venga conmigo.

Bloo se asomó lentamente desde la cocina y se quedó mirando al policía.

- ¿Mac? ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé-le respondió Mac-. Dice que quieren interrogarme, pero...

- ¿Interrogarte?

Como si le hubiera golpeado la revelación en la cara, corrió de nuevo hacia la cocina y subió el volumen de la televisión. Mac lo siguió. Habían empezado los informativos, y la cámara enfocaba en directo las puertas del Departamento de Zoología de la Universidad de Melbourne, donde un buen número de policías iban de acá para allá. Mac entrevió un contorno humano dibujado con tiza en el suelo, rodeado por un enorme charco de sangre, y numerosos papeles indicando pistas a su alrededor.

- _...El suceso tuvo lugar sobre las nueve de la noche, cuando un trabajador del servicio de limpieza de la facultad dio la voz de alarma al hallar el cuerpo en el lugar donde nos encontramos. La fallecida ha sido identificada como Elizabeth Thornberry, de veintidós años, becaria en este mismo departamento e hija del eminente naturalista Sir Nigel Thornberry. La víctima, como decíamos antes, había muerto aplastada por un yunque amarrado con cuerdas sobre la puerta del despacho que tengo a mis espaldas. Aunque la policía está analizando tan pintoresca arma del crimen, aún no ha obtenido resultados satisfactorios. Tampoco se tiene noticia de ningún sospechoso, ya que, como nos han dicho numerosos testigos, Eliza Thornberry era una muchacha amable y alegre que no tenía enemi..._

- Espera, espera, espera-habló por fin Mac, volviéndose hacia su amigo imaginario-. Bloo, si estás pensando que tiene algo que ver con esto, olvídalo. Eso es imposible. Melbourne está en las antípodas y yo no conocía de nada a esa chica.

- No sé, yo lo vi y pensé que...Bueno, estas cosas pasan en las películas: siempre que encienden la tele, hay algo que...

- Tú lo has dicho. En las películas. Pero esto es la vida real, no van a detenerme por el asesinato de alguien que vive tan lejos y de la que nunca he oído hablar.

- En realidad, la cosa azul tiene razón-intervino el agente, entrando a la cocina.

Bloo le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que "cosa azul"?-gruñó.

- Sin ofender-añadió el agente, dedicándole un gesto de disculpa; después, se volvió hacia Mac-. Aunque sea cierto que usted no conocía a la señorita Thornberry ni ha estado en Melbourne, tenemos motivos para pensar que está relacionado con el crimen.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Mac.

- Porque encontramos esto en la mano de la víctima.

El agente metió la mano en el interior de su abrigo y sacó de él una fotografía cuidadosamente protegida por una bolsa de plástico. Se la tendió a Mac y él y Bloo la observaron de cerca. Bloo abrió mucho los ojos.

- Mac...¡Ese eres tú con diez años!

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**El apellido de Mac no ha sido revelado (que yo sepa), así que he decidido ponerle el de su doblador, Sean Marquette. **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo fic por capítulos. Cualquier review es bienvenida (siempre y cuando sean educados y coherentes, por supuesto)**


	2. Atentado

El inspector deslizó la fotografía hacia Mac.

- Mírala otra vez. ¿Estás seguro de que no la conoces?

Mac tomó la fotografía y le echó un vistazo más de cerca, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

- No, no la conozco de nada.

- ¿Seguro?-insistió el inspector.

- Seguro-asintió Mac-. He visto algunos documentales de su padre sobre la fauna africana, pero nada más.

- ¿Y pob bé iba a tenef uba foto buya efa chica?-preguntó Bloo, que había decidido llevarse el huevo y el bacon en un tupper a comisaría. Tenía hambre y no pensaba tirar la comida.

- ¡Eh, te dije que esperaras fuera!-bramó el inspector.

- ¡No pienso dejar de ninguna manera que Mac sea torturado e intimidado en mi ausencia!-exclamó Bloo, tragando al fin y amenazándolo con el tenedor.

- ¿Qué te crees que es esto? ¿Guantánamo?

- Déjelo, inspector, si no le hace caso, se callará-le aconsejó Mac.

El hombre obedeció y volvió a concentrar su atención en el asunto.

- Mmm, sí, tampoco tenemos razones para suponer que te conocía. Ni por lo que nos ha podido contar la familia ni por su actividad en las redes sociales.

- ¿Entonces?-preguntó Bloo.

- Alguien...Podría haber dejado la foto en su mano después de matarla...¿No?-dedujo Mac.

- Es lo más probable-asintió el inspector.

- Pero sigo sin entender qué pinto yo en todo esto.

- Haz memoria, Mac. Intenta recordar. ¿Seguro que no hay nadie que quisiera hacerte daño? ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Algo? Esa foto tiene ya un tiempo. ¿Y por aquel entonces, cuando eras un niño?

Mac dirigió la mirada hacia Bloo y él le contestó con una pequeña tos fingida.

- Euh...Bueno...Mmm...Cuando era pequeño, mi hermano y...una amiga imaginaria residente en la casa Foster...Bueno...Intentaron...Intentaron deshacerse de Bloo...

- No me extraña-musitó el inspector.

- Pero...¡Pero le aseguro que no ha sido ninguno de ellos! Mi hermano maduró y ahora trabaja en una fábrica en Colorado y la Duquesa sigue en Foster...No les veo capaces de hacer algo así a una persona...Además, ¿qué motivo podrían tener para matar a esa chica? ¡Creo que ni siquiera la conocen!

- No se puede estar seguro de eso, pero para algo existen los interrogatorios y las investigaciones. Hablaremos con tu hermano y con esa tal Duquesa y les sacaremos todo lo que sepan.

- Oiga, una pregunta-intervino Bloo-. ¿Es verdad que le tiraron un...yunque a la cabeza?

- Sí.

- ¿Sujetado con cuerdas? ¿Listo para que en cuanto abriera la puerta..."¡pam!"...como en los dibujos animados?

- Exacto.

- ¡Entonces, las cámaras deben de haber captado al asesino preparándolo todo!

- Desgraciadamente, no hay cámaras en esa zona.

- De todos modos, algo tan cantoso debe de haberlo visto alguien.

- Ya hemos hablado con el personal de la universidad y nadie vio nada fuera de lo común. Aún así...Ya sabéis cómo son esos sitios: hay mucho movimiento de estudiantes. El responsable pudo haber pasado inadvertido fácilmente.

- Pues vaya...

- En fin, Mac...-el inspector se levantó lentamente de la silla-. Como ves, estamos dando palos de ciego. No tenemos huellas, ni testimonios ni grabaciones. Nada. Sólo tenemos el cadáver de una muchacha en la morgue y una fotografía que te señala. ¿Como la próxima víctima? Es posible. ¿El asesino está relacionado contigo? Tal vez. Si quieres un consejo...Toma precauciones desde ya. Estaremos vigilando, pero nunca se sabe.

- Sí, señor-dijo Mac-. Siento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.

- Estaremos en contacto.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la comisaría ya estaba atardeciendo. Mac y Bloo caminaron hacia el Metro en silencio, pensando en el asesinato pero cada uno con ideas muy distintas.

Mac no sabía qué tenía que ver él con todo aquello. El asesino podría haber estado relacionado con él, sí, pero ¿de qué forma?

¿Algún viejo amigo de Foster? No, ninguno de ellos habría sido capaz de hacer algo así.

_Berry..._

No...Berry estaba loca, pero no tanto como para matar a alguien. Y menos a Eliza Thornberry, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ellos.

La Duquesa estaba descartada, desde luego. Seguía confinada en Foster a la espera de una familia pudiente que la adoptara. Y había que tener en cuenta que era una mujer muy huraña, apenas hablaba con los habitantes de la casa, ¿cómo iba a conocer a la Thornberry? ¡Si apenas salía de su lujosa habitación!

¿Y Tomás? ...No, Tomás había cambiado de verdad. La edad le había enseñado a pasar de su hermano pequeño y concentrarse en su propia vida. Por eso se fue de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y sólo volvía a verlo (afortunadamente) para Navidades, cada año más formal y desinteresado por él y por Bloo.

No sabía qué pensar. Cuanto más se estrujaba los sesos, menos lo entendía.

Por su parte, Bloo lo tenía claro desde el principio: Mac era el siguiente.

¿Por qué? Ni idea. Pero en cualquier momento intentarían eliminarlo igual que hicieron con aquella chica.

Esa foto...Tal vez el móvil fuera algo que hizo durante su infancia...

¿Y la conexión entre Eliza y Mac? No se le ocurría ninguna, pero seguro que algo debía haber allí. Si no, ¿a qué venía esa fotografía colocada en la mano de la muerta?

- Mac...

- ¿Sí, Bloo?

- Tú no te preocupes. Si algún tarado piensa ponerte la mano encima, yo le haré tragarse todos los dientes.

- Ves demasiadas películas, tío...

- ¡En serio! ¡No pienso dejar que ningún asesino psicópata de haga daño!

- Mi caballero de brillante armadura...

- Llamaré a Eduardo y le diré que...¿Eng?

Bloo se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mac.

Miró en la misma dirección que él.

...¿Qué hacía un cañón en mitad de la calle?

- Pero ¿qué...?-musitó Mac, acercándose y tocándolo-. ¿Cuándo han puesto esto aquí?

- No lo sé...Hace un momento no estaba-dijo Bloo.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado seguro de ello porque iban distraidos, pero estaba claro que un cañón en un lugar así no pintaba nada. Tal vez fuera una estrategia de marketing...Mac comprobó el objeto, pero no vio logotipo alguno. Y estaba inmaculado, debían de haberlo puesto hacía poco rato. ¿Quién? Ni idea. No había nadie aparte de ellos por aquella calle.

De pronto, Bloo se dio cuenta de algo.

El cañón estaba cargado y la mecha encendida, a punto de consumirse.

Mac estaba pegado a la boca.

- ¡MAC, APÁRTATE!

No le daría tiempo a reaccionar. Por suerte para él, Bloo pasó a la acción casi al instante. Agarró con fuerza a Mac de la camiseta y lo empujó lejos de la trayectoria del cañón. Ambos se tiraron al suelo y se protegieron los oídos a tiempo de evitar que los alcanzara la enorme explosión que tuvo lugar.

Oyeron gritos a su alrededor. La acera había quedado prácticamente destrozada y los cristales de las tiendas de los alrededores se habían hecho añicos.

Reinaba la confusión, pero sobre todo en las cabezas de Mac y Bloo. El amigo imaginario se levantó lentamente y se aseguró de que seguía vivo. Sí, estaba vivo.

- ¿Mac? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mac?-zarandeó a su compañero.

Mac tardó un poco en dar señales de vida.

- Urgh...Mi cabeza...

- ¿Estás bien?-repitió Bloo.

- Me he dejado la cara en el suelo...Pero al menos estoy vivo...-contestó Mac. Se tocó el labio superior y vio que un chorrito de sangre manaba de su nariz.

- ¿Qué jodido loco puede haber dejado un trasto de estos en medio de la calle?-exclamó Bloo, indignado y aún un poco asustado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a gente corriendo hacia ellos, asomándose preocupada o con el móvil en la mano, pero nadie que pareciera el culpable.

Sin embargo, al posar sus ojos en la esquina, pudo ver a una figura bajita ligeramente asomada, observándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. No distinguía nada más que esos enormes ojos.

- ¡EH, TÚ!

En cuanto Bloo abrió la boca, la sombra echó a correr.

- ¿Lo ves, Mac? Tenía yo razón. ¡Alguien quiere matarte!

Y corrió detrás de ella.

- ¡Bloo! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Bloo!

Mac intentó seguirlo, pero las piernas le fallaban. Estaba tan mareado por el golpe contra el suelo y la explosión que no podía ni tenerse en pie.


	3. Dos eslabones

Mac abrió el huevo azul que había puesto Coco y encontró en su interior una tarjeta con el dibujo de un osito dándole la enhorabuena por el recién nacido.

- ¿Eh?

- Coco. Cococo-se disculpó Coco.

Se sentó en el suelo, puso otro huevo, verde esta vez, y se lo pasó con una pequeña patada. Dentro había una tarjeta exactamente igual, pero que ahora decía "Que te mejores pronto".

- Gracias, chica-sonrió Mac.

- Cocococo-dijo Coco, agitando sus alas encantada.

- Perdona, pero...¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Wilt, poniéndole la mano en la frente-. Te veo como apagado.

- Bueno, una fotografía mía ha aparecido en una escena del crimen y alguien ha intentado matarme de un cañonazo. Está claro que no es mi día-respondió Mac con sorna.

- ¡Me temí lo peor cuando nos llamaron, señor Mac!-exclamó Eduardo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que Mac oyó crujir una de sus costillas-. ¡Creí que...Creí que...!

- Ed...uar...do...

- Venga, venga, Eduardo, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada-le tranquilizó Frankie, acariciando su pelaje morado.

- Sí...Sólo me he rasgado la cara y me pitan los oídos, nada más...Argh...

Eduardo accedió a dejarlo respirar, pero no consintió en soltarlo y tranquilizarse.

- Mpf, sigo sin entender por qué un cañón-murmuró Wilt-. Si alguien quisiera haberos matado a ti y a Bloo, podría haber hecho como todos los criminales y haber usado una navaja o una pistola...Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bloo?

- Creo que vio algo porque salió corriendo tras la explosión-contestó Mac-. No he vuelto a saber de él...Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

- El señor Bloonegard estará bien.

Ninguno de los cinco había oído entrar al señor Herriman al salón de estar, pero su repentina intervención no les había asustado. Era muy común verlo merodear por toda la casa. Se habían acostumbrado después de todos esos años.

- Tiene una capacidad maravillosa para meterse en líos y salir airoso de ellos-continuó el conejo, acercándose al grupo.

- Eso es verdad-sonrió Frankie.

- Me alegro de verlo sano y salvo, señor Mac. ¿Sigue en pie su visita mañana?

- ¡Claro que sí! Hace siglos que no venía por aquí, ya os echaba de menos-rió Mac.

- Y nosotros a ti, cielo. Espero que estés comiendo bien y que te laves los dientes después de cada comida-dijo Frankie, imitando la voz de una abuelita, revolviéndole el pelo.

Mac agradeció que las tiritas y el pelo le ayudaran a ocultar su sonrojo.

El señor Herriman carraspeó.

- Si nos disculpan, la señorita Foster y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de unos cuantos asuntos importantes.

- Urgh, sí, el dichoso papeleo...-gruñó Frankie-. En fin. Ya sabes, Mac: puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Os puedo buscar una habitación a ti y a Bloo.

- Muchas gracias, Frankie, pero creo que no será necesario-contestó Mac.

- Como quieras. De todos modos, si pasa algo, ya sabes dónde estoy. Hasta luego.

- Adiós-se despidieron Mac, Eduardo y Wilt.

Mac se quedó mirando a la chica y al conejo mientras se marchaban hacia su despacho.

Habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en Foster.

Frankie y el señor Herriman seguían discutiendo por nimiedades, pero parecía que el señor Herriman había perdido gran parte de su antigua autoridad y con ella, las ganas de discutir. Era una de las consecuencias más visibles de la muerte de la señora Foster hacía un año. Otra era que, ya que Frankie había heredado la casa y con ella todas las responsabilidades, cada vez se la veía menos por los pasillos. Antaño, se dedicaba a limpiar, reponer el papel higiénico, hacer recuento...Ahora se pasaba el día encerrada en el despacho.

Y, por supuesto, la ausencia de la vieja propietaria.

- ¿Mac?

El chico se volvió hacia Wilt.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- ...Sí-sonrió Mac. Intentó recobrar la compostura-. Bueno, contadme cómo os va todo. ¿Qué tal te va con Audrey, Wilt?

- ¡Oh, genial! Le estoy enseñando a jugar al baloncesto porque su madre me lo pidió-contó Wilt con una sonrisa-. Dice que tiene que hacer ejercicio, que está muy gordita.

- Jeje, me alegro-Mac se volvió hacia Eduardo-. ¿Y tú, Eduardo? ¡Me han dicho que te ha adoptado un niño!

- ¡Sí! ¡Se llama José! ¡Mañana me voy con él!-asintió Eduardo, tan emocionado que su cara era la viva definición de "alegría".

- ¿Cococococo?-preguntó Coco.

- No, de eso nada. Vive en esta ciudad, así que yo también vendré a veros todos los días-prometió Eduardo.

- ¡Qué bien!

Llamaron a la puerta. Alguien abrió y a los pocos segundos Bloo se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Bloo?-exclamó Mac, levantándose.

- ¡Mac!-dijo Bloo, acercándose a los sillones.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas?-le regañó Mac.

- Lo siento, es que...Intenté seguir a ese tipo, pero se me escapó...Y...Di muchas vueltas, pero no lo encontré...

- Bueno, da igual...Ven a sentarte, anda...

Bloo se sentó en una butaca junto a Coco, jadeando un poco. Evidentemente, llevaba corriendo un buen rato.

- ¿Estás seguro de que viste al que puso el cañón?-preguntó Wilt.

- Seguro, lo que se dice seguro...Pues no-admitió Bloo-. Pero...No sé...Algo no iba bien con ese tío...

Llamaron de nuevo al timbre, pero esta vez lo ignoraron.

- Osea, que es muy posible que hubieras perseguido a un pobre peatón que sólo se había asomado para mirar qué pasaba-dijo Mac.

- ¡Ningún "pobre peatón" sale corriendo cuando lo llaman!-se defendió Bloo.

- Cococococococococo-apuntó Coco.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

Gary, el gato, se asomó tímidamente.

- Euh...Mac...

Mac se volvió hacia él.

- Aquí hay una mujer que pregunta por ti...-anunció Gary.

- Oh-oh...Como sea tu madre...-musitó Bloo.

- Ella no conoce este sitio, Bloo-le recordó Mac, levantándose.

Sus viejos amigos de Foster le siguieron con la mirada, pero sólo Bloo se atrevió a asomarse.

Cuando Mac salió al vestíbulo, se encontró con la susodicha mujer esperando con una mano metida en una larga gabardina y la otra sujetando su bolso a juego. Parecía joven, tal vez rondaba los treinta años. Tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, los ojos verde oliva y unos los labios carnosos pintados de carmín. Observaba a los amigos imaginarios que rondaban por el vestíbulo con curiosidad, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Mac y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Eres Mac?

Mac asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi amigo Wade me dijo que vienes mucho por aquí.

La mujer contempló los altos techos de la casa y la gran escalera de la entrada.

- Este sitio es una maravilla-susurró.

- Sí, pero...-Mac carraspeó-. Perdone si parezco grosero pero...¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo me conoce?

- Oh, claro, perdona. Debería haberme presentado antes. Soy Kimberly Ann Imparable.

Bloo se acercó lentamente a ellos dos, con la boca muy abierta.

- Me temo que no la conozco, señorita Imparable-dijo Mac.

- Señora-corrigió Kim.

- Señora Imparable-repitió Mac-. Sigo sin saber a qué a venido aquí.

- Mac...-musitó Bloo, tirándole de la camiseta-. ¿Tienes idea...de con quién...estás hablando?

Mac se encogió de hombros.

- Esta...es...¡Kim Possible! ¡Kim Possible, tío!-exclamó Bloo, expandiendo los brazos hacia Kim con entusiasmo.

- ¿Kim Possible?-preguntó Mac, volviéndose hacia ella.

- Ése es mi apellido de soltera-sonrió Kim.

- ¡Salvó a toda una ciudad de quedar sepultada bajo una ola de queso fundido!-chilló Bloo, dando vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un satélite suyo-. ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Lo grabé en vídeo! ¿En qué está metida ahora, señorita, digo, señora Kim? ¿Algún científico malvado haciendo de las suyas? ¿Un príncipe indio secuestrado en una base submarina? ¡Fírmeme un autógrafo en la espalda, porfa!

- ¡Bloo! ¡Bloo! ¡Cállate y déjala respirar!-le frenó Mac.

- Vaya, me halaga mucho tener fans como tú-rió Kim-. Pero siento decirte que me retiré de eso hace unos años. Se lo prometí a Ron, mi marido.

- Pues vaya...-suspiró Bloo.

- Sin embargo, voy a hacer una pequeña excepción por tu amigo. Mac, estoy aquí porque corres un serio peligro.

Mac le dirigió una mirada confusa.

- Te has podido salvar esta vez, pero no parará hasta verte muerto-siguió Kim.

- Espere, ¿quiere decir que sabe lo del cañón?-preguntó Mac.

- Sí. Es una larga historia, pero...

- Pues pase y cuéntenosla, por favor.

Kim aceptó la invitación y pasó con ellos al salón de estar. Wilt, Coco y Eduardo también la reconocieron pero vieron en las caras de sus amigos que el asunto era serio, así que se limitaron a saludarla cortésmente y a hacerle un hueco en una butaca. Mac se sentó frente a ella y escuchó atentamente lo que dijo:

- A mí también me atacaron, Mac. Hace tres meses. Alguien cortó los frenos de mi coche, pero afortunadamente el motor estaba estropeado y no tuvimos ocasión de usarlo. El mecánico nos señaló el sabotaje y comentó que era curioso porque no había marcas de ninguna herramienta en los cables. No me lo tomé demasiado en serio...Quiero decir, siempre he tenido muchos enemigos...Pero encontré esta foto en mi asiento...

Abrió su bolso y sacó una fotografía que mostraba a un chico con rasgos asiáticos, de unos trece años, montado en un monopatín.

- Sólo por curiosidad, llamé a mi amigo Wade y le pregunté si podía averiguar quién era ese chico. Se llamaba Jake Long. La foto no era reciente, debió de ser tomada hace unos diez años, pero aún así lo encontró...Había muerto sólo un par de días antes de que lo llamara...Cambiaron la botella de agua que tomaba en sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio por ácido...

- ¡Dios!-siseó Wilt.

- Sí...El caso es que, a día de hoy, todavía no se tiene pista alguna de quién pudo ser el responsable. Nadie vio nada sospechoso, ya que la botella de Long siempre estuvo a su lado y nadie se acercó a él en ningún momento. Y lo más curioso es que las cámaras tampoco mostraron nada. Hacía pesas, bebía. Corría en la cinta, bebía...Todo normal. Hasta que, de pronto, toma un trago y empieza a convulsionarse.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-se preguntó Mac.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera Wade pudo darme una respuesta. Quien quiera que fuera el que lo hizo, es bueno. Endiabladamente bueno. Pero ahora viene lo mejor. ¿A que no sabes qué encontraron a los pies de Long?

Eduardo negó con la cabeza, pero Mac se figuró la respuesta.

- Una fotografía de Elizabeth Thornberry-dijo Kim-. Tomada cuando tenía doce años.

- ...Y cuando la mataron, encontraron una fotografía mía en su mano-susurró Mac.

Kim asintió con la cabeza.

- Así fue como dí contigo-dijo-. Es una cadena...Una vez que acaba con su víctima, o, como en mi caso, cree que lo ha hecho, deja una fotografía de la siguiente de su lista. A modo de advertencia.

- Pero nunca se le ve-observó Mac.

- Exacto. Ninguna de las muertes fue directa, si te fijas. Sea quien sea el que lo hizo, no quiere mancharse las manos. Prepara su trampa y espera a que el objetivo caiga él solito.

- Sigo sin entender...¿Cómo consigue hacerlo sin ser visto?

- Es verdad. Cuando íbamos por la calle, nos encontramos con el cañón como...como si hubiera salido de ninguna parte-recordó Bloo.

- Y mi marido y yo guardamos nuestro coche en el garaje, totalmente cerrado y con alarma. El ácido que mató a Long lo puso alguien que no fue visto ni por las cámaras ni por toda la gente que estaba en el gimnasio, incluido el propio Long. Y el yunque que aplastó a Thornberry no pudo haber sido colocado tan discretamente como si se lo hubieran sacado de la chistera.

- Esto es raro...-suspiró Mac.

- Cococococococo, ¿cocococococo?-le preguntó Coco a Bloo.

- Hmmm...Creo que no-respondió Bloo-. Oye, Mac...A ti no te dejó ninguna fotografía, ¿verdad?

- Pues...No, creo que no...De todos modos, no me fijé-contestó Mac.

- Mpf, yo tampoco. Estaba distraido con ese tipo que me pareció...Eh...-Bloo se paseó por la habitación-. ¿Y si el tipo al que estuve persiguiendo era de verdad el asesino? ¡Por eso huyó cuando lo perseguí! ¡Porque le había pillado supervisando el trabajo!

- ¿Aún sigues con eso? Bloo...

- Espera...¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Kim.

Bloo le contó con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido a partir de la explosión del cañón. Kim escuchaba con atención.

- ¿Podrías describirlo?-preguntó finalmente.

- Pues...La verdad es que no mucho-contestó Bloo-. Sólo vi que era bajito y que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Mac.

- ¿Nada más?

Bloo cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria.

- Creo que no...Sólo que tenía los ojos azules...

- Tipos con ojos azules hay en todas partes-suspiró Eduardo.

- Pero al menos es un dato que tenemos. Bajito y con ojos azules-dijo Kim.

- Una cosa, esperad-intervino Mac-. ¿Por qué iba a aparecer esta vez cuando siempre ha actuado en la sombra?

- ...No sé...¿Para asegurarse?-adivinó Wilt.

- ¡Eso es!-exclamó Kim-. ¡Dejó la foto de Jake Long en mi asiento, dando por sentado que conduciría el coche y me mataría! ¡Pero al ver que sigo viva, ha decidido no cometer el mismo error y asegurarse de que realmente acaba con sus víctimas! ...Vamos, eso creo yo.

- Tendría sentido, aunque...¿Por qué no se molestó en tratar de matarte de nuevo antes de ir a por el siguiente?

- Mmmm...No lo sé...

Mac se recostó en la butaca.

- Esto es muy complicado...

- Pero...

Alzó la mirada hacia Kim.

- Tengo la dirección de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Kim volvió a hurgar en su bolso y sacó esta vez un pedazo de papel con una dirección y unos nombres apuntados.

- El mes pasado recibí un mail muy interesante de unos chicos. El asesino debe de ser un tipo muy viajero. Son de Dansville.


	4. Los chicos de las ideas sin fin

A pesar de todo, Mac y Bloo no faltaron a su cita en Foster al día siguiente. Primero, porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver a sus viejos amigos y no sabían cuándo volverían a juntarse; segundo, porque Mac necesitaba comer bien y relajarse un poco después de lo sucedido.

Y lo consiguió. Bloo no lo había visto reír tanto desde que era niño y pasaba las tardes allí.

Aunque muchos de sus amigos habían sido adoptados, como Wilt y Eduardo, todavía quedaban muchas caras conocidas. Por supuesto, estaban Frankie y el señor Herriman, quienes siempre hacían un hueco en su agenda para ellos. Coco también seguía anclada allí, en gran parte por su propia voluntad, ya que Mac le ofreció muchas veces irse a vivir con él y con Bloo al ver que nadie se interesaba por ella, pero ella dijo que no. Parecía que le había cogido demasiado cariño a Foster como para abandonarlo.

Lo sorprendente era que incluso los amigos imaginarios que llegaban a la casa buscaban la compañía de Mac, quien no tardaba en hacer buenas migas con cualquiera de ellos.

- Cualquier día te contrato-decía Frankie medio en broma medio en serio.

Por desgracia, no podían quedarse allí eternamente. Después de los mimos y las risas con sus amigos, llegó el momento de coger el coche y poner rumbo a Dansville. Aquella noche, Mac había buscado las indicaciones en Internet y preparado lo necesario.

Los amigos de Foster le animaron y le ofrecieron su ayuda, y Mac la rechazó de nuevo educadamente. Lo único que aceptó fue un huevo rosa que Coco puso justo después de la comida, pero le dio un picotazo en la mano a Mac cuando quiso abrirlo.

- Cocococococococococo-explicó.

Mac le preguntó cuándo era el momento, pero Coco no respondió.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje de varias horas bastante aburrido, a decir verdad, Mac mandó consultar a Bloo la dirección apuntada al llegar al centro de Dansville. Tuvo que preguntar, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a un barrio lleno de casas idénticas que se extendían en fila hacia el horizonte. Mac aparcó frente a una de ellas, a través de cuya verja se podía ver un bonito jardín bien cuidado tan verde que lo distinguía de los demás.

- ¿Es aquí?-preguntó Bloo, bajando del coche.

- Al menos, eso pone-contestó Mac, comprobando las señas.

Sí, era allí. Los dos se acercaron a la puerta lentamente.

- Pst, si pasa algo-susurró Bloo-he metido el bate de béisbol en el maletero.

- No creo que haga falta, sólo venimos a hablar-dijo Mac.

- Nunca se sabe-replicó Bloo.

El amigo imaginario se adelantó y llamó al timbre.

...No hubo respuesta.

Bloo volvió a llamar.

...Nada.

- ¿Holaaa?-nadie le respondió-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?-no se oía ni un ruido tras la puerta, y eso hizo rabiar a Bloo hasta tal punto que comenzó a aporrear la puerta-. ¡Eh! ¡No hemos recorrido trescientos kilómetros para que nos dejen en la calle!

- Bloo, Bloo, espera-le frenó Mac.

- ¿Qué?-gruñó Bloo.

- Creo que hay alguien en el jardín.

Bloo y él se asomaron discretamente desde la esquina y vieron que era cierto: había dos chicos descansando bajo el árbol que había plantado en mitad del patio. Conforme se fueron acercando, se dieron cuenta de que tendrían la edad de Mac. Uno era pelirrojo, con la nariz tan picuda que parecía afilada como un cuchillo, y vestía con un chándal manchado de hierba. El otro, en cambio, llevaba una camisa de un blanco inmaculado y unos vaqueros, tenía el pelo verde y su nariz era cuadrada. Tumbado en la hierba junto a éste último se encontraba un ornitorrinco con el pelaje un poco encanecido (a Mac le pareció a simple vista que estaba en sus últimos años de vida). El chico pelirrojo charlaba en voz baja y su compañero escuchaba con los ojos fijos en las hojas del árbol que les daba sombra.

Cuando Mac y Bloo se detuvieron frente a ellos, el pelirrojo calló y los miró con una sonrisa.

- Hola-les saludó.

- Perdonad las molestias-dijo Mac tímidamente-. ¿Sois...Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher?

- Lo somos-asintió el otro-. Yo soy Phineas y este es mi hermano Ferb. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

- Me llamo Mac. Kim Possible me ha hablado de vosotros.

Ferb se volvió hacia él.

- ...Oh, ¿sí?-musitó Phineas.

- Sí...Euh...Me dijo que vosotros sabéis algo sobre el asesino de las fotografías.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada que Mac no pudo describir con exactitud y se pusieron en pie.

- ¿Qué sabes de eso?-preguntó Phineas, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

- Lo suficiente para saber que tengo mucha suerte de haberme levantado esta mañana-suspiró Mac, señalando las cicatrices de su cara.

- Bueno...Saber, lo que se dice saber...Pues no mucho, pero...También hemos tenemos suerte de estar vivos-la expresión de Phineas se relajó y hasta soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Ferb, al contrario, lo escuchaba tan serio como antes-. A nosotros nos colocaron una bomba en la televisión. No sé si existe Dios, pero, desde luego, alguien ahí arriba quiso que estuviéramos probando unos trajes de fútbol diseñados para evitar fracturas para el campeonato de la universidad. Nos destrozó la casa y tuvimos que volver con papá y mamá, pero al menos estamos vivos.

- Wow-exclamó Bloo.

- Sí. Wow. Pero, aún así, quedamos atrapados bajo los escombros-intervino Ferb.

- Cierto-asintió Phineas-. Aunque los trajes nos protegieron de que acabáramos hechos cachitos, una onda expansiva y un derrumbamiento seguidos duelen. Él se desmayó y yo estaba más muerto que vivo. Recuerdo que no me acordaba de dónde estaba y no era capaz de decir nada ni oír nada salvo...

La voz de Phineas se quebró.

- ...¿Salvo?-Bloo alzó una ceja.

Phineas respiró hondo y miró al suelo mientras recordaba:

- Una risa...Oí una risa...Era...Era...¿Cómo decirlo? No era de un niño, pero sonaba tan infantil que en un principio pensé que lo era...Noté que algo se movía entre los cascotes y nos miraba...Me dio tan mala espina aquella voz que me hice el muerto porque...No sé, quienquiera que fuera, no estaba allí para ayudarnos. Y creo que se lo tragó, porque se fue...

- Pero antes dejó esto sobre mi cabeza-dijo Ferb, rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Sacó de él una fotografía muy similar a las que Mac ya había visto, esta vez de Kim Possible cuando era una adolescente, bailando vestida de animadora.

- Le mandamos un mail contándole lo sucedido, que habíamos encontrado su foto y también lo de la risa-prosiguió Phineas-. Pero no nos contestó. Oímos que se había retirado de su profesión de heroína, así que decidimos ir a la policía, pero aún siguen creyendo que fue cosa nuestra. Como nos gusta montar y desmontar aparatos eléctricos, pensaron que la habíamos liado esta vez...

- Al menos sabemos que leyó nuestro mensaje-dijo Ferb.

- ¿Debo interpretar por tu visita que estamos ante un asesino en serie?-preguntó Phineas.

- Sí. Por lo que sé, ha matado ya a dos personas. La señora Possible y yo escapamos de milagro, como vosotros-les explicó Mac-. Siempre deja fotografías con sus próximos objetivos.

- Me alivia y me aterra a la vez que no seamos los únicos...Y la policía no hace nada, ¿verdad?

- No tienen ni idea de lo que significa esto.

Mac decidió contarles toda la historia, incorporando lo que le había contado Kim Possible. Una vez hubo terminado, Phineas resopló, miró al cielo con los brazos en jarras y se quedó en esa postura durante un rato. Le dio tiempo al ornitorrinco a despertar de su siesta, mirar a los presentes con sus ojos bizcos y entrar a la casa con paso lento. Finalmente, Phineas despertó de su trance y volvió a mirar a Mac y a Bloo.

- Bueno...Pues vamos a tener que solucionarlo nosotros solos-concluyó.

- ¡Eeexacto!-dijo Bloo-. ¿Lo ves, Mac? ¡Sí que vamos a necesitar el bate!

- En realidad, no creo que nos vaya a servir de mucho. Estamos hablando de un tipo muy escurridizo que mata tendiendo trampas, envenenando y produciendo accidentes. Habrá que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Venid con nosotros.

Phineas y Ferb condujeron a Mac y Bloo al interior de la casa. Ésta estaba totalmente vacía, ya que sus padres trabajaban a esas horas y su hermana mayor Candace ya estaba casada. Los llevaron hasta su habitación, que estaba repleta de papeles, bocetos clavados con chinchetas en las paredes, maquetas y herramientas.

- Lo sé, está hecha un asco. Ya limpiaremos-se excusó Phineas.

Ferb abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó de él un Tamagochi con una pequeña antena incorporada.

- Esto es un viejo proyecto para un concurso de ciencias-explicó Phineas-. Escanea el aire de una habitación y si detecta algo peligroso para la salud, da la voz de alarma. Funciona bien, detectó incluso un eructo de Bufford.

Ferb rebuscó de nuevo hasta sacar una pistola de silicona a la que le habían añadido un guante de béisbol y muchas pelotas.

- Ay, viejo amigo...Esta cosita la hicimos con diez años. Dispara pelotas de béisbol. Ha sido la mar de útil.

Bloo iba cogiendo las cosas que les daban y las miraba y toqueteaba.

- Em...¿Y no tenéis nada para averiguar quién hizo...?-preguntó Mac.

- Mmm, tenemos el detector de huellas dactilares-dijo Phineas con un cronómetro de cocina en la mano-. Pero ya se lo pasamos a la fotografía y no encontramos ninguna huella.

- Vaya...

- En fin, esta maravilla detecta si alguien te está siguiendo en un radio de once metros. Cuanto más cerca esté de ti, más rápido hará "tic tac". Tenemos que perfeccionarlo porque si vas acompañado es obvio que va a sonar, pero si vas solo, puede que te convenga.

Mac lo cogió y lo miró desde todos los ángulos.

- Y creo que tenemos por aquí...

El pitido del móvil de Mac le interrumpió.

- Perdona-se disculpó.

Era el tono de un mensaje.

Probablemente sería publicidad, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y se preparó para borrarlo.

Pero el remitente no era su compañía de teléfono ni ninguna otra. En lugar de un número de teléfono, aparecía una serie de signos sin sentido, como cuando Bloo se ponía a jugar con el teclado del ordenador.

Se decidió a abrirlo y leerlo. Por suerte, no era una trampa, el móvil no explotó ni sucedió nada malo. Leyó.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bloo.

Mac le mostró la pantalla.

Bloo leyó y Phineas y Ferb se asomaron.

* * *

_¿POR QUÉ NO LE PREGUNTÁIS A TIMMY TURNER?_


	5. La llamada

- ¿Timmy Turner?-musitó Bloo.

- ¿Quién es Timmy Turner?-preguntó Mac.

- No tengo la menor idea-declaró Phineas.

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién te ha mandado esto?-preguntó Bloo, cogiendo el móvil y toqueteándolo.

- No lo sé, pero me da mala espina que no se deje ver-murmuró Mac.

- ¿Crees que es el asesino?

- Puede.

- No creo que importe mucho-dijo Phineas-. Pero estaría bien averiguar quién es ese tal Timmy.

- Voy a buscar en Google. Ahí hay de todo-propuso Bloo.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada, corrió hacia el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio y lo encendió.

- Preguntaré a Baljeet. Puede ser de ayuda-dijo Phineas, quien salió pitando de allí nada más terminar la frase.

Mac se quedó clavado en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer.

- Voy a ver si hay algo en los archivos del ayuntamiento-le dijo Ferb-. Ven.

- Euh, vale.

Miró a Bloo, creyendo que iría con él porque siempre lo había seguido como una sombra, pero esta vez su amigo imaginario estaba tan concentrado tecleando que parecía aislado del mundo, así que se fue con Ferb sin despedirse.

- ¿No tendréis problemas por salir de casa?-le preguntó Mac al de pelo verde mientras esperaba a que cerrara la puerta-. Quiero decir...El asesino cree que estáis muertos...¿No os conviene que lo siga creyendo?

- Descubrirá tarde o temprano que sobrevivimos, así que no creo que valga la pena sacrificar nuestra salud física y mental por eso-contestó tranquilamente Ferb, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo y comenzando a caminar. Mac lo siguió.

- ¿Tú crees que lo descubrirá?

- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, va a por ti. Te estará vigilando muy de cerca. Seguro que sabe que estás con nosotros.

Mac se sintió de pronto aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de verdad.

_Corres un serio peligro_.

Y también se sintió mal por haber ido a consultarlos, sabiendo que aquel tipo lo estaba siguiendo y creía que los había matado. Si les pasaba algo por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

Mientras él no dejaba de darle vueltas al mensaje, tanto que su cara reflejaba un estrés y una angustia dolorosos, Ferb caminaba tranquilo, tan tranquilo que parecía un robot. No volvió a abrir la boca en un buen rato, cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento.

Se acercaron al escritorio donde una mujer de unos cincuenta años con gafas pasadas de moda y unas uñas largas y pintadas de rojo tecleaba sin parar frente a la pantalla de un ordenador. Levantó la mirada hacia ellos como si hubieran interrumpido algo importante, pese a que Mac vio que estaba en una página de contactos.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

- Queríamos saber si tienen en sus archivos a Timothy Turner-contestó Ferb-. Por favor.

- Un momento.

La señora tecleó y miró fijamente la pantalla durante un momento.

- ...Tengo treinta y ocho resultados-anunció-. ¿Podéis ser un poco más concretos?

- Me temo que no sabemos nada más-dijo Mac.

- Documentáos un poco y después volvéis-replicó la secretaria con tono ofendido-. Este es un registro serio, no para jugar.

Mac tenía ganas de contarle que un tipejo los había intentado matar a los dos y necesitaban saber quién era ese tal Timmy Turner si quería llegar vivo a mañana, pero no era momento de discutir con ella. En cierto modo, tenía razón. Así que él y Ferb le dieron las gracias y se marcharon.

- De acuerdo, tenemos un nombre, pero eso no nos sirve de mucho, que digamos-suspiró Mac de camino de vuelta a casa de Phineas y Ferb-. Necesitamos algo más concreto, un segundo nombre, una edad, una profesión, algún tipo de distintivo como...como una pata de palo o un garfio...O...No sé, pero, mientras tanto, nos quedamos como estábamos.

Ferb lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada.

"Es un tipo bastante callado. Todo lo contrario que su hermano...No se parecen en nada", pensó Mac.

Cuando volvieron a su casa, Phineas ya había venido, y había traido al tal Baljeet con él. Era un chico cuyos rasgos parecían indios, tenía el pelo negro y rizado y un aspecto bastante infantil pese a que era de su misma edad. Ellos dos y Bloo estaban sentados en el sofá del salón, charlando.

- ¡Hola, chicos!-los recibió Phineas-. ¡Sentaos! Mac, este es mi amigo Baljeet.

- Un placer-Mac le estrechó la mano al chico.

- Lo mismo digo-sonrió Baljeet.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?-preguntó Mac.

- Nop-suspiró Phineas.

- Al menos, nada concluyente. Puedes tener parientes en centros penitenciarios y buscar en todos los anuarios, pero si no tienes algo más concreto, no te sirve de nada.

- A nosotros nos ha pasado lo mismo. Hemos encontrado demasiados Timmy Turners en Dansville-Mac se volvió hacia Bloo-. ¿Qué has encontrado tú, Bloo?

- ¿Yo? Ah, eh...Respecto a eso...Me metí un momento en Facebook a mirar si había mensajes y se me olvidó, lo siento-dijo Bloo con un tono que no tenía absolutamente nada de arrepentimiento. De hecho, lo soltó y siguió cambiando de canal de la televisión.

- ¡Bloo! ¡No estás en tu casa!-siseó Mac, arrebatándole el mando.

- Phineas me ha contado lo tuyo...En menuda estás metido...-murmuró Baljeet, mirándolo con pena.

- Y que lo digas...Esto es una pesadilla...-suspiró Mac, dejándose caer en el sofá.

- No te preocupes, Mac.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia Phineas.

- Todo saldrá bien.

Phineas le dirigió una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera a Mac que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante su optimismo.

Demonios, ¿cómo podía estar tan alegre cuando habían destruido su casa intentando matarle a él y a su hermano? Le daba envidia.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?-le preguntó después.

- No, gracias-respondió Mac.

- Estás en tu casa. Coca-Cola, patatas...También te puedes quedar a cenar, si quieres. Hay pavo-insistió Phineas.

- ¡Pavo! ¡No lo pruebo desde Acción de Gracias!-saltó Bloo.

- No, no, no, en serio, no queremos molestar-sonrió Mac.

- ¡No es ninguna molestia! Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de haberte tomado la molestia de venir desde tan lejos. ¿Tampoco queréis quedaros a dormir?

- De verdad, yo...

De repente, el politono de _Regreso al Futuro _acompañado de una vibración hizo saltar a Mac. Le estaban llamando al móvil.

Un número oculto.

- Perdonad.

Se levantó y salió al jardín a contestar.

- Por cierto-dijo Bloo.

- ¿Sí?-Phineas se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa de hace un rato? ¿Ese pato...castor...verde?

- ¡Ah, es Perry! Es nuestro ornitorrinco. No hacen gran cosa, y menos ahora que está un poco viejo. Mira, te lo enseño-Phineas se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada a Perry por todo el salón-. ¿Perry? ¿Perry?

- ...¿Y tú?-le preguntó Baljeet a Bloo-. ¿Qué eres...exactamente?

- Pues...Eso pregúntaselo al genio de mente privilegiada que me creó-respondió Bloo, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

El "genio de mente privilegiada" descolgó el móvil.

- ¿Diga?

Se oyó una fuerte respiración, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Diga?

- _¿Quieres saber?_

Mac apartó al oreja del auricular. Era la voz cascada de una mujer.

- ¿Quién es?

- _¿Quieres saber quién está detrás de los asesinatos?_

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

- _Te espero en el callejón de la calle Wallace en media hora. Ven solo. Si le dices una sola palabra a tus amigos, ellos pagarán las consecuencias._

Y colgó.

- ¿Oiga? ¡Oiga! ¿Qué...?-se dio cuenta de que no había nadie al otro lado, así que volvió a guardar el móvil soltando un gruñido.

Se quedó en trance mirando el césped a sus pies.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Era ella la asesina? ¿O alguien que de verdad podía ayudarlo?

...Alguien que quisiera ayudar no habría amenazado a sus amigos.

_...Ven solo..._

Le olía muy mal. Demasiado. Estaba casi seguro de que era una trampa.

Pero...¿Y si no era así?

...Y, siendo francos, ¿qué importaba si era de verdad el asesino? Al menos así le vería la cara de una vez. Se acabaría la angustia de estar luchando contra un ser invisible.

"Eso estaría genial si estuviera seguro de que saldría con vida"

¿Qué iba a hacer él solo? No pasó a los anales del instituto por su fuerza, precisamente. Y ese tipo era realmente peligroso.

No podía decírselo a Bloo.

¿O sí?

¿Cómo no iba a decírselo, si era su mejor amigo, su amigo imaginario?

Pero insistiría en ir, y la mujer dijo que no debía abrir la boca.

- ¡Dios, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla!-exclamó Mac, dando una patada al aire.

- ¿Mac?

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet y Bloo se habían asomado. Mac se dio cuenta entonces de que la puerta que daba al jardín era de cristal y seguramente lo habían estado viendo todo desde el salón.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bloo.

- Euh...Sí, sí...Emm...Tengo que...ir al baño...-se excusó Mac-. ¿Dónde...?

- Subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha-le indicó Phineas.

- Gracias.

Mac corrió escaleras arriba.

- Es como un niño chico...-suspiró Bloo.

* * *

Mac subió las escaleras, pero no se dirigió al baño.

Pasó junto a la puerta y continuó hasta el dormitorio de Phineas y Ferb.

Sobre su cama estaban aún los artilugios que les habían mostrado antes.

* * *

Una hora.

Había pasado una hora y Mac aún no había bajado.

En cambio, los padres de Phineas y Ferb, Linda y Lawrence, habían vuelto del trabajo. Ella era pelirroja y tenía un peinado curioso, mientras que él era castaño, con unas pocas canas cubriendo sus patillas, y llevaba gafas.

- ¡Hola, chicos!-les saludó Lawrence nada más entrar.

- Hola, papá-les saludó Phineas.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?-les saludó Linda, dándoles un beso a sus dos hijos-. ¡Oh, Baljeet, hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu madre?

- Hola, señora Flynn. Bien, todos estamos bien-sonrió Baljeet.

- Me alegra oír eso.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Bloo, quien, al no saber muy bien qué hacer, sonrió como un imbécil.

- ¿Qué es esta...cosa?-preguntó en voz bajita.

- Ah, es un amigo imaginario-le explicó Phineas-. Se llama Bloo.

- Ah, hola, Bloo.

- Buenas noches, señora.

- Han venido dos amigos que...conocimos por Internet-se inventó Phineas-. ¿Pueden quedarse a dormir?

- Oh, chicos, ya sabéis que tenéis que preguntar antes-les riñó Linda.

- Bueno, yo no veo por qué no-sonrió Lawrence-. Ya son mayorcitos para hacer planes sin tener que pedirnos permiso.

- Pero sigue siendo nuestra casa, y mientras estén aquí...Mpf...Vale, de acuerdo. Pueden dormir en la habitación de Candace...Eso si no les molesta que todo sea rosa-cedió Linda, sonriendo también.

- Muchas gracias, señora. Son ustedes muy generosos-se lo agradeció Bloo-. ¡MAC! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ! ¡QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ LOS PADRES DE PHINEAS Y FERB!

- Viene con Mac, su creador-le explicó Phineas a su madre-. Ya verás, es genial.

- ¡MAC! ¡Urgh! ¡No, si tendré que subir a buscarlo!

- En fin...Creo que debería irme ya. He quedado con Buford para jugar a no sé qué juego para el ordenador-se despidió Baljeet.

- Te acompaño-dijo Ferb, levantándose del sofá.

Bloo subió las escaleras mascullando y gritando intermitentemente.

- Será posible que...¡Mac! ¡Y luego dices que tengo mala educación por comer con la boca abierta delante de...!

Pero, cuando llegó al baño, no había nadie dentro.

- ...¿Mac?

Recorrió el pasillo mirando en todas las habitaciones, pero no había nadie.

- ¿Mac?

Finalmente, entró en la habitación de los chicos. Tampoco estaba allí.

Y los inventos de los hermanos tampoco.

- ¿Mac?-silencio-. ¡Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia!

Pero Mac no era un chico al que le gustaran las bromas...

- ...¿Mac?


	6. Mala idea

"Mac, te has vuelto loco"

Una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetírselo.

"Te has vuelto jodidamente loco. Quieren matarte y tú haces caso a una señora a la que no conoces y cuyas intenciones no tienes del todo claras, y vas a reunirte con ella a un puto callejón, de noche, y sin compañía. Genial, Mac. Genial. Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de ti"

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Contárselo a los chicos y esperar a que la voz cumpliera su amenaza?

De acuerdo, había sido una decisión estúpida, pero estaba demasiado cansado de todo aquello. Sólo quería acabar con la incertidumbre de una vez. Si de verdad era una trampa, mala suerte...Pero al menos no seguiría jugando a los detectives.

Tuvo que preguntar a un tipo que paseaba a su perro por la calle que le habían indicado, que resultó estar en las afueras de Dansville, bastante lejos del barrio de Phineas y Ferb.

Aunque Dansville era una ciudad tranquila y en cierto modo encantadora, algunas calles parecían de noche tan oscuras y tenebrosas como las que salían en las películas de gángsters que daban los jueves por la noche en la televisión. La calle Wallace era una de ellas. La mayor parte de los comercios estaban cerrados o en alquiler, y había unos pocos coches aparcados, demasiado pocos tratándose de una ciudad grande. Cuando llegó al callejón en cuestión, vio que no había nadie. Sólo una escalera de incendios y unos cuantos cubos de basura. Al fondo, un muro de ladrillos de dos metros y medio. Nada más.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Las nueve. La hora pactada.

Y no había nadie en el lugar de la cita.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el cronómetro de cocina, pero éste permanecía quieto.

Nadie lo seguía. Bien.

Mac se paseó un poco por el callejón, esperando a que apareciera alguien. Miraba a todos lados con nerviosismo, estaba seguro de que iban a atacarle en cualquier momento con alguno de sus juegos sucios. La escalera caería sobre su cabeza, o alguna teja suelta del tejado de los edicicios, otro cañón...Podía ser cualquier cosa. Debía estar atento.

Se metió la mano a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. En su interior, oculta en su pecho, estaba escondida la pistola de pelotas de béisbol. No sabría si podría usarla, pero sí que la necesitaría. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

Entonces, el cronómetro empezó a hacer "tic tac".

Mac miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

_Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac...Tictactictac..._

Notaba el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho que quería explotar. No había nadie. ¡No había nadie en toda la calle! ¿Quién le estaba siguiendo?

_Tictactictactictactictactict ac**tictactictactictacTICTACTICT ACTICTAC**_

Como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica, Mac se volvió hacia el muro enladrillado.

Esta vez sí había alguien.

Era una sombra pequeña que parecía flotar en el aire.

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

No, no lo parecía. Realmente flotaba.

Era...Era realmente extraño. Era una mujer, pero estaba claro que no era humana. Lo parecía, sí; tenía el tamaño de una niña de cuatro años y el pelo rosa, al igual que sus ojos, pero había visto tantas mujeres bajitas y con el pelo teñido que no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Pero lo que no era normal en absoluto era que estuviera flotando en el aire gracias a un pequeño par de alas que tenía en la espalda, además de una corona que inundaba con su luz amarillenta el callejón.

Mac se acercó lentamente a ella.

- ¿Hola?

La mujer lo miró pero no respondió.

- ...Eres...¿Eres una amiga imaginaria?

- ...No...-musitó por fin la mujer. Tenía una voz aguda, pero Mac la notaba cascada, apagada.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué eres?

La mujer abrió la boca, pero una voz habló por ella.

- _¡Hooola, Mac! ¡Qué alegría verte tan bien!_

Mac se giró en redondo, pero no vio a nadie. Miró a los lados, al frente, incluso sobre su cabeza, pero no podía identificar el origen de la voz. Parecía que retumbaba en su cabeza.

- _Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo solucionaremos eso. ¡Wanda!_

La mujer del pelo rosa alzó la cabeza inmediatamente. Mac vio terror en su mirada.

- _¡Deseo que un muro bloquee la salida!_

Mac observó atónito cómo la llamada Wanda sacaba de ninguna parte una varita mágica de ésas con las que había visto jugar a las niñas, con una estrella en la punta, la alzaba y era bañada por un resplandor repentino. Vio con aún más asombro que una nube de humo blanco cubrió la entrada al callejón y cuando se disipó había un muro bloqueando su salida. Corrió hacia el nuevo muro y lo golpeó.

- Oh, Dios, es de verdad...-musitó.

- _¿Sorprendido? Pues ahora verás...¡Deseo que las paredes se junten!_

Wanda miró a Mac. El chico pudo ver que estaba aguantando a duras penas las ganas de llorar.

- No debiste haber venido...

Acto seguido, alzó su varita, que volvió a brillar, y desapareció ante sus propios ojos.

De pronto, las paredes comenzaron a moverse lentamente la una hacia la otra.

Mac se quedó por un instante clavado al suelo, mirando incrédulo cómo se deslizaban a paso lento, aturdido por la aguda risa que llegaba a sus oídos. Si esa era la risa que había oído Phineas, entendía cómo había podido asustarlo hasta el punto de que le diera escalofríos hablar de ello.

Volvió a la realidad y comenzó a correr en círculos buscando alguna forma de escapar de allí.

Corrió hacia la escalera de incendios, pero estaba tan cerca del muro que no tardó en ser barrida por él y quedar hecha un amasijo de hierros. La pistola de pelotas de béisbol oculta en su chaqueta cayó, pero no se dio cuenta.

Dio media vuelta, pensando que, con un poco de suerte, podría subirse a uno de los cubos y saltar el muro. Arrastró uno hasta pegarlo a la pared y trató de subirse, pero el empujón lo tiró al suelo e hizo rodar el cubo y desperdigar su maloliente contenido por el suelo.

Había visto tantas veces aquella escena en el cine que no podía evitar pensar en sí mismo vestido de Indiana Jones.

Sólo que Harrison Ford estaba actuando con unos cuantos muros de cartón y a él lo iban a espachurrar dos enormes muros de ladrillo auténtico.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se aferró de nuevo al muro y trató de treparlo, pero su pie no tenía lugar donde apoyarse y resbaló. Volvió a intentarlo, cogiendo impulso, pero volvió a caer al suelo.

Mac soltó un gemido de rabia y miedo. Las paredes se estaban acercando peligrosamente a él. Apenas había dos metros entre ellas.

Aún menos. Parecía que iban cada vez más rápido.

_Dios mío, voy a morir. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío..._

¿Por qué tuvo que ir? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ir?

Las paredes aplastaron lentamente el cubo de basura caído en el suelo.

Mac luchó con todas sus fuerzas por apartar la pared de sí, pero era evidente que ésta no cedía ni cedería. La pared de su espalda lo empujaba.

Apenas podía respirar. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

La pistola de pelotas de béisbol se disparó sola cuando las paredes se encogieron y la aplastaron.

Mac sintió, tan pegado a la pared que parecía estar besándola, que sus costillas estaban crujiendo.

Sólo esperaba que fuera rápido.

_Bloo...Lo siento, amigo..._

Su deseo pareció haberse cumplido, porque antes de quedarse sin respiración, lo vio todo negro.

Cuando retumbaron las explosiones y pedazos de ladrillo volaron por toda la calle, Mac estaba inconsciente.


	7. Una noche para no dormir

Kim y Ron no abandonaron Middleton tras casarse. Vivían en una encantadora casa de ladrillo a las afueras que sus padres les habían regalado para su boda. Era toda una ganga, tal vez por su situación y su reducido espacio, pero estaba bastante bien y aquel fue un gesto que nunca olvidarían en su vida.

Lo que más les gustaba de esa casa era el silencio. En el centro tenían que lidiar con el ruido del tráfico y la gente que paseaba por la calle a todas horas. Allí, casi alejados de la mano de Dios, estaban extremadamente tranquilos, algo que les permitía dormir plácidamente todas las noches.

Pero había algo a lo que no podían escapar.

A las llamadas inoportunas.

Kim abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó. Se irguió un poco y consultó la hora en su reloj de mesilla. Prácticamente, medianoche. Ron, a su lado, soltó un gruñido. Kim, aún medio dormida, contestó.

- Mpf...¿Diga?

...

- ¿Phineas Flynn? ¿El del mail? Oye, me alegro de saber de ti, pero estas no son horas de...

...

- ¿Ese es Bloo? ¿Cómo están él y Mac?

...

- ¿Cómo que Mac no está?

Ron se dio la vuelta y abrió un poco los ojos.

- ...¿Desaparecido? ¿Estáis seguros? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo visteis?

...

- Bueno, espera, espera. Escúchame. Voy para allá ahora mismo. Cuando nos veamos, ya me contáis todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vale? Intenta tranquilizar a Bloo. Tardaré unas cuantas horas, así que intenta que se duerma un poco. Tú también vete a acostar. Ahora mismo voy. Adiós.

Kim colgó y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Quién era?-preguntó Ron con voz somnolienta.

- ¿Recuerdas el chico que sobrevivió al cañonazo?-dijo Kim.

- ¿El del amigo imaginario azul?

- Sí. Ha desaparecido. Fue al baño y cuando fueron a buscarle porque tardaba mucho ya no estaba en la casa.

Kim se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse.

- Vaya...Pero ¿en serio vas a ir? ¿Ahora?-preguntó Ron.

- Sí, ahora-asintió Kim, quitándose el camisón.

- Creí que habíamos dejado lo de las emergencias a altas horas de la noche.

- Esto es muy importante, Ron.

- Para ti todo es muy importante, Kim. Pero deberías pensar en ti misma por una vez.

- Ron, llegué demasiado tarde para salvar a dos chicos a los que querían matar después de a mí. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

- Me olvidaba de que me casé con Kim Possible, la justiciera...-suspiró Ron, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

- Y yo con Ron Imparable, el acompañante más miedica del mundo-replicó Kim, poniéndose una camiseta negra.

Ron permaneció quieto durante un rato. Parecía que se había vuelto a dormir, pero entonces se levantó con tanta brusquedad que las sábanas salieron volando y abrió el armario.

- Emm...¿Ron? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Acompañarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú te tiras, yo me tiro. Así era antes y así prometí hacerlo el día en que nos casamos.

- No tienes por qué venir. Esto es asunto mío.

- ¿Y no es asunto mío que quisieran matarte? ¿Eh?

Kim se lo quedó mirando y finalmente sonrió.

- Te quiero, Ronny.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Y yo a ti, Kim. ¡Rufus!

La rata topo se asomó desde la jaula de plástico en que dormía.

- ¡Nos vamos!

Rufus soltó un chillido de euforia y saltó de su jaula hacia la cabeza de su dueño.

No tardaron mucho en vestirse y correr al coche. Era una noche muy cerrada.

- Bien, dime, ¿adónde vamos?-preguntó Ron, cerrando la puerta.

- A Dansville-respondió Kim.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a ver...-Ron programó el GPS todo lo rápido que pudo, aunque tardó un poco porque el cacharro era nuevo y aún no sabía usarlo bien del todo-. ¡Aquí! ¡Dansville! ¡Vamos allá!

El coche se puso en marcha, rumbo a Dansville, mientras todo el vecindario dormía.

Kim tenía sueño, pero el asunto era grave. Mac podría estar a salvo en cualquier parte o el asesino habría acabado finalmente con él. Deseó con toda su alma que fuera lo primero.

* * *

Ben Tennyson, a muchos kilómetros de allí, en el viejo teatro, no tenía sueño en absoluto.

Corría todo lo que podía, jadeando como loco después de un buen rato de persecución. De su brazo izquierdo manaba sangre.

Sólo frenó cuando una pequeña figura se interpuso en su camino. Quiso girar hacia su derecha, pero allí apareció otra. A su izquierda había una pared de cemento.

Y detrás estaba él.

- Mierda...-susurró.

- _¿Adónde vas, Ben? ¡Yo sólo quería charlar contigo!_

Ben se llevó la mano a la muñeca. Ahí, incrustado, estaba el reloj que le permitía cambiar de forma, el Omnitrix. Con él había detenido a toda clase de delincuentes, de este planeta y de otros. Ahora, era sólo un adorno inútil, pues seguía rojo.

- _Lo del bicho de los cuatro brazos estuvo bien. Pero no puede hacer nada contra la magia de verdad._

- Je...Menudo gallito-sonrió Ben-. Siempre en la sombra, aprovechando que tiene a sus hados para hacerle el trabajo sucio...Así fue como los mataste, ¿no? Diste unas cuantas órdenes y preparaste palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo. No tienes cojones para mostrar tu cara. ¡Gusano!

- _¿Quieres que muestre mi cara? Bien..._

Timmy Turner surgió de entre las sombras.

Aún llevaba el mismo gorro rosa que llevaba cuando tenía diez años, pero estaba sucio y algo deshilachado. Su ropa, aunque se ajustaba a su talla de adulto, no difería mucho de la que acostumbraba a usar en esa época. Tampoco sus dientes de castor se habían corregido con el tiempo. Lo que sí había cambiado era la sonrisa que mostraban y sus ojos azules. Era casi imperceptible, pero tenían algo que asustaba.

- Aquí me tienes-sonrió.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¿No te has divertido bastante?-gritó Ben.

- En realidad, no-contestó Timmy-. Pero podemos hacer un trato.

- ...¿Un trato?

- Es muy sencillo. Sé que tú sabes muchas cosas. Eres el mayor justiciero de América, capaz de transformarte en monstruos cuyo poder es inimaginable. Estuviste en Dansville esta noche, ¿verdad? Patrullando con ese bicho apestoso. Viste lo de los muros, ¿a que sí? Y también a esas cosas que los destrozaron y se llevaron a Mac.

- ¿Crees que soy Dios Omnipresente?

- Más quisieras tú. Pero lo sé. Sé que lo viste. Y sabes quiénes son, ¿a que sí? Dime adónde se lo llevaron y te dejaré ir.

Ben soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Pretendes que te lleve hasta tu próxima víctima?

- Lo tomas o lo dejas.

- Estás loco...

- Puede. Pero respóndeme. ¿Sí o no?

Ben lo miró durante casi un minuto.

Después, le escupió a la cara.

- Púdrete en el infierno.

Timmy se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió el escupitinajo. Miró los restos que habían quedado en su mano y se rió por lo bajo.

- Como quieras...Cosmo.

- ¿Sí, Timmy?-preguntó una voz, la del pequeño ser que estaba tras de Ben. Al acercarse, el chico comprobó que era un hombrecillo de pelo verde, al igual que sus ojos, que llevaba una resplandeciente corona sobre su cabeza y que volaba gracias a un pequeño par de alas. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- Deseo que Ben salga disparado.

- ¡A tus órdenes!

Cosmo alzó su varita y ésta comenzó a brillar.

Ben, aunque estaba confuso, no dudó en salir corriendo, pero un fortísimo golpe lo mandó al otro extremo de la sala.

Justo hacia la caja de los fusibles.

Wanda apartó la mirada cuando Ben se convulsionó en un festival de chispas. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que oyó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Cuando los abrió, el teatro estaba completamente a oscuras. Cosmo hizo brillar su varita, iluminando el cadáver de Ben, ennegrecido y oliendo a carne quemada. Respiró pesadamente.

- Eso le pasa por no querer decirme dónde está Mac-sonrió Timmy-. En fin, habrá que buscar a alguien dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.

- ¡Ya te digo!-rió Cosmo.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de allí. Wanda se quedó quieta, aún mirando el cuerpo carbonizado de la última víctima de Timmy.

- Wanda.

El hada se volvió y dio un respingo al ver la cara de su ahijado a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su sonrisa no había mutado, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero.

- ¿Vienes?

- S-Sí, Timmy.

Asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa, Timmy reanudó la marcha. Sus padrinos se transformaron en una mochila verde y un medallón rosa, respectivamente.

En cuanto a Tennyson...Bueno, ya lo encontraría alguien.


	8. Siguen siendo unas nenas

- ...¿Seguro que está vivo?

- Pues claro, tonta, ¿no ves que respira?

- Pobrecillo...Está tan pálido...

- Apartaos, chicas, dejadle respirar.

Mac dejó escapar un gruñido. Estaba tan aturdido que no podía abrir los ojos.

- ¡Está despertando!

- Os dije que estaba vivo.

- No os pongáis tan encima.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para levantar los párpados, la única parte de su cuerpo que sentía. No fue una batalla fácil, de hecho, le llevó mucho tiempo. Cuando lo consiguió, lo primero que vio fue tres ojos enormes que lo miraban con fascinación. Pertenecían a tres chicas bastante diferentes entre sí: la que estaba en el centro justo delante de sus narices tenía los ojos de un tono rosáceo y el pelo largo y cobrizo recogido en una coleta alta; la que estaba a su izquierda lo tenía rubio, recogido en un par de coletas que le llegaban a los hombros, y sus ojos eran azules; y la de su derecha tenía los ojos verdes y una melena negra. Ninguna de ellas pasaría los dieciséis años.

A Mac le sorprendió lo ligeras que eran, ya que, pese a que estaban encima de él, no notaba su peso.

Cuando se espabiló un poco, comprendió por qué. Las tres chicas flotaban en el aire sobre la cama.

- **¡UARGH!**

- Chicas, chicas, apartaos, aún no está recuperado del todo-les dijo un hombre que estaba de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama. Mac giró la cabeza hacia él. Era un hombre alto, que llevaba una bata de laboratorio adornada por una corbata negra. Su pelo era negro, aunque empezaba a canear.

Las tres chicas obedecieron y flotaron hasta apoyarse en el suelo junto a él.

Mac se intentó poner de pie, pero eso sólo provocó que soltara un gemido de dolor y estuviera a punto de caer de la cama.

- ¡No hagas esfuerzos!-le dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a colocar bien las sábanas de la cama.

- ¡No me toques!-chilló Mac-. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿D-Dónde estoy?

- Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo-le tranquilizó el hombre de la bata-. Soy el profesor Utonium. Estas son mis hijas: Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus. Estás en Townsville. Estabas inconsciente y las chicas pensaron que en casa estarías...

- ¿Townsville? ¿Qué...?-Mac estaba confuso, pero de pronto recordó todo-. La pared...La pared...Estaba a punto de...Iba a...

- Sí, lo sabemos-dijo la de los ojos verdes, la llamada Cactus-. Llegamos por los pelos, la verdad. Habías perdido la consciencia, pero aún no te habías espachurrado.

- ¿Cómo habéis...?

- Eso no importa-sonrió la de las coletas, Burbuja-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pfff, al menos...Estoy vivo...

- Un desayuno rico en vitaminas te hará sentir mejor-dijo el profesor Utonium. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

Mac se irguió un poco y le echó un vistazo a la habitación donde estaba. Era un dormitorio muy amplio, tanto como para dar cabida a la enorme cama en la que descansaba y más. Supuso que las tres chicas la compartían. Las paredes decoradas con cantantes de moda, fotografías, ropa tirada por el suelo y zapatos se lo confirmaban. El sol que entraba a través de la ventana le hizo darse cuenta de que era de día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo? También observó que había sobre una mesa al otro extremo de la habitación un teléfono que tenía pintada una carita infantil, con un piloto rojo que imitaba a la nariz.

Le sorprendió, pero no tanto como el recuerdo de aquellas chicas flotando sobre la cama.

- ...Me estoy volviendo loco...Ahora todas las mujeres con las que me encuentro flotan...-musitó, llevándose una mano a la cara.

- La experiencia le ha dejado tocado-le susurró Cactus a sus hermanas.

- Ahm...Eres...Mac. ¿Verdad?-preguntó Pétalo, sentándose en la cama junto a él.

- Euh...Sí...

- Lo vimos en tu cartera. Pensábamos usar ahora tu móvil para llamar a algún contacto que pudiera ocuparse de ti ahora que es de día.

- Ah...Gracias...Perdonad el grito de antes...

- No pasa nada-sonrió Burbuja, la rubia-. Eum...Una pregunta, Mac...

- ¿Sí?

- ...¿Tienes novia?

- ¿E-Eh?

- ¡Burbuja!-la riñó Pétalo.

- ¡Lo-Lo que quería decir es qué...qué hacías allí!-se apresuró a corregir Burbuja, cuya cara se había puesto colorada hasta el extremo.

- Sí, ¿quién te quería hacer un sándwich? ¡Aún podríamos pillarlo y darle una buena tunda!-asintió Cactus, mostrándole su puño amenazante.

- Pues...Lo cierto es que...No estoy seguro...-respondió Mac-. Había una mujer de pelo rosa con alas...Parecía un hada...

- ...Un hada...-repitió Cactus, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, y una voz deseó que los muros del callejón se acercaran el uno al otro.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí.

- ...Creéis que estoy loco, ¿verdad?

- No, no, para nada-se apresuró a decir Pétalo-. Si supieras las cosas que hemos visto...

- Intentaron matarme y lo habrían conseguido esta vez de no haber sido por vosotras...Maldita sea, no debí haber caído en la trampa...

- Vamos, vamos, no te martirices-replicó Pétalo-. Ya tendrás tiempo para ello. Ahora tienes que descansar. Ya verás cómo el desayuno especial del profesor te sienta de maravilla.

- Aquí llega-dijo el profesor Utonium, que entró en ese mismo momento llevando una bandeja en las manos-. Espero que te guste.

Mac no se esperaba que aquel famoso "desayuno especial rico en vitaminas" fuera un bol de los mismos cereales de dinosaurios que Mac y Bloo tomaban cuando eran pequeños, pero no iba a contradecir a sus huéspedes. Además, tenía muchísima hambre, así que comenzó a comer con ansias. Las chicas y el profesor no dejaron de mirarle en todo momento, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

- Ahora te recomiendo que guardes todo el reposo posible. Has estado a punto de morir-dijo el profesor Utonium.

- Estoy bien-dijo Mac-. Tengo que avisar a Bloo de que no me ha pasado nada. Estará como loco buscándome...

- ¿Quién es Bloo?-preguntó Burbuja.

- Mi amigo imaginario.

- ¿A tu edad y aún tienes amigos imaginarios?-rió Cactus.

_Mac, tienes que deshacerte de Bloo._

_Tienes ya ocho años.  
_

_Eres muy mayor para tener amigos imaginarios_

- ¡Que ya no sea un niño no quiere decir que tenga que deshacerme de Bloo! ¡Ha sido mi amigo toda la vida y siempre lo va a ser!

Mac no se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que se fijó en la cara de Cactus.

"Oh, vaya...No quería hacer esto..."

- Yo...Eh...Lo siento...-balbuceó Mac, bajando la cabeza.

- No, no pasa nada. Lo siento yo-se disculpó Cactus, presionada por las miradas del profesor Utonium y Pétalo.

"Fue lo que me dijo mamá...Lo que me decían mis compañeros de clase...Me daba rabia que no lo entendieran..."

- Emm...Escuchad...Necesito ayuda-cambió Mac de tema, aunque aún estaba tan dolido por aquella reacción tan fuera de tono que no se atrevía a alzar de nuevo la cabeza.

- Dispara-dijo Pétalo.

- Estoy buscando a un tal Timmy Turner. Fui a aquel callejón anoche buscando alguna pista sobre él...Al parecer, está detrás de los ataques que he sufrido y los asesinatos...

- ¿Asesinatos? ¿Qué asesinatos?-preguntó Cactus.

- Alguien se dedica a matar a gente dejándoles trampas. Veneno en botellas de agua, frenos cortados, explosivos...Y cuando la víctima cae, deja una fotografía en la escena del crimen de su siguiente objetivo, una tomada hace diez años, al parecer. Me enteré de todo esto cuando la policía vino a mi casa a interrogarme porque habían encontrado mi foto en las manos de una chica asesinada, Eliza Thornberry.

- ¿Eliza Thornberry? ¿La hija de Sir Nigel Thornberry?-preguntó el profesor Utonium-. ¡Demonios, vi la noticia en la televisión! No dijeron que fuera un asesinato.

- ¿Y...por qué te persigue a ti?-preguntó Pétalo.

- No lo sé-suspiró Mac-. Recibí ayer este mensaje. No sé quién lo mandó...Dice algo sobre un tal Timmy Turner, pero hemos buscado algo sobre él y no hemos encontrado nada de utilidad.

- Tal vez podamos ayudarte-se ofreció el profesor-. ¿Puedo ver ese mensaje?

Las chicas habían dejado su móvil, junto al resto de sus objetos personales, sobre la mesilla de noche. Mac cogió el móvil, buscó el mensaje y se lo mostró.

- Pobre...Qué mal lo has debido de pasar...-se compadeció Burbuja de él.

Mac asintió.

- Qué curioso-murmuró el profesor Utonium-. El autor del mensaje está cifrado...Como un error...

- ¿Qué?-exclamó Pétalo.

Corrió a su lado a una velocidad tan extrema que dejó tras de sí un rastro de luz rosa y le arrebató el móvil de las manos. Se quedó mirando la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que soltó un gruñido.

- Dexter...

- ¿Dexter?-repitió Cactus.

- ¿Quién es Dexter?-preguntó Mac.

- Diría que es un amigo, pero eso sería mentir...-gruñó Pétalo.

- Es su novio-le explicó Cactus a Mac al oído-. Lo que pasa es que se han peleado...

- ¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES MI NOVIO!-chilló Pétalo, empujando a Cactus.

- ¿Podéis llevarme con él?-preguntó Mac.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! ¡Nonononono!-se apresuró a contestar Pétalo-. ¡Jamás de los jamases!

- ¡Él sabe qué pasa con Timmy Turner! ¡Puede tener la clave de todo esto! ¡Quiero que me llevéis con él!

- ¡Vamos, Pétalo!-suplicó Burbuja.

- ¡Venga, tía! Que te enfadaras con él no quiere decir que Mac tenga que pagar el pato-asintió Cactus.

El profesor Utonium carraspeó y miró fijamente a Pétalo. Ella suspiró.

- ...Está bien, te llevaremos con él...

- Gracias. Vamos allá.

Mac se levantó con algo de dificultad de la cama.

- No estás en condiciones de andar mucho-observó Pétalo-. Tengo una idea mejor.

- ...¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, las tres chicas lo agarraron de los brazos. El profesor Utonium les abrió la ventana y salieron volando a gran velocidad.

Mac chilló por lo inesperado que fue el viaje y lo alto que estaba. Los edificios de Townsville pasaron fugaces por su lado, tan pequeños como maquetas. El viento le azotaba en la cara y estuvo a punto de comerse a una paloma que volaba por allí. Mientras, las tres chicas reían divertidas por sus reacciones histéricas.

- ¡BAJAD! ¡BAJAD! ¡BAJADME YAAA!

- Aún no, todavía falta un poco-le dijo Pétalo.

- ¿CUÁNTO?

- Tres segundos si volamos un poco más rápido.

Dicho y hecho. Las nenas incrementaron un poco la velocidad, poco para ellas, pero tanto para Mac que sintió que iba a vomitar los cereales.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba tambaleándose en tierra firme.

- Aquí es-anunció Burbuja.

Estaban frente a una casita de una sola planta con su garaje y su cesped bien cortado. Nada aparentemente fuera de lo normal...Aunque Mac ya no se fiaba de las apariencias.

- ...¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la rubia.

- S-Sí...Eh...Esperad...Creo que voy a vomitar...-contestó Mac con dificultad.

Mientras Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus llamaban a la puerta, Mac caminó lentamente hacia un árbol y vomitó hasta la primera papilla. Ya no se volvería a quejar nunca más de los viajes en autobús.

La puerta de la casa se abrió.


	9. El laboratorio de Dexter

Era una chica de unos veinticinco años, alta, con un largo cabello rubio. Llevaba un vestido rosa que le daba aspecto de niña, al igual que su cara. Al ver a las chicas, sonrió.

- ¡Chicas!-exclamó con una voz muy aguda-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¿Cómo estáis?

- Hola, Dee Dee-la saludó Pétalo-. ¿Está tu hermano?

- ¿Dexter? ¡Pues claro que está aquí! Ése no sale ni aunque bombardeen la casa con napalm-rió Dee Dee.

- ¿Podríamos verle?

- Está encerrado en su laboratorio, pero tratándose de vosotras, seguro que sí...-miró a Mac-. ¿Un amigo?

- Oh, eh, me llamo Mac. Encantado-se presentó Mac.

- Yo soy Dee Dee. Pasad, voy a llamar a Dexter.

Se hizo a un lado y los cuatro pasaron. La casa, de aspecto absolutamente normal y corriente, estaba en absoluto silencio.

- Estaba a punto de irme a mis clases de ballet-comentó Dee Dee, guiándoles al piso de arriba-. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo.

Caminaron hasta el expremo del pasillo, donde había una puerta en la que rezaba un cartel enorme "NO PASAR". Dee Dee llamó.

- ¡Dexteeer!

Se quedó un momento en silencio. No respondió nadie. En vista de eso, giró el picaporte y entró a la habitación. No había contestado nadie porque estaba vacía.

- Son las once...-miró Dee Dee en su reloj de muñeca-. Así que supongo que estará en su laboratorio...

- ¿En su...?-musitó Mac.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Dee Dee qué quería decir con eso, la chica le agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia la alfombra redonda que estaba situada en el centro exacto de la habitación.

La alfombra se hundió por su peso y ambos cayeron por un tubo. Las Supernenas entraron detrás de ellos.

Por si no fuera poco con el desagradable viaje que tuvo que soportar para llegar allí, ahora Mac se veía deslizándose sin parar en una especie de tobogán gigantesco. Gritó de terror mientras que las chicas lo hacían de diversión. Estaba claro que ellas ya sabían lo que se escondía bajo la alfombra...Podrían haberle avisado antes...  
El viaje terminó bruscamente. Burbuja tuvo que sujetar a Mac para que no se la pegara contra el suelo.

- Gracias-le agradeció.

- De nada-sonrió Burbuja.

Ahora estaban en una habitación enorme, incluso más grande que toda la casa entera. Estaba llena de aparatos de diferentes tipos y tamaños. "Es como uno de esos laboratorios en los que viven los científicos locos...", pensó Mac. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso y quién lo había construido? Fuera lo que fuera, no era normal.

Pegó un bote cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que hacía daño a los tímpanos.

_**¡ALARMA, INTRUSOS! ¡ALARMA, INTRUSOS!**_

_**-**_¡DEE DEE! ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ENTRES A MI LABORATORIO!

Mac no estaba seguro de la procedencia de la voz, pero sonaba como si su dueño se estuviera dejando los pulmones con cada sílaba.

- Lo siento, hermanito, pero tienes visita-explicó tranquilamente Dee Dee.

- ¿VISITA? ¿QUÉ VISITA?

- Hola, Dexter-dijo Pétalo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y en su cara se veía que, fuera quien fuera ese Dexter, no le caía nada bien.

- ¡OH, VAYA, MIRA QUIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ! NO SÉ QUÉ SE OS HA PERDIDO AQUÍ, PERO YA OS ESTÁIS LARGANDO. ¡ESTOY OCUPADO!

- ¡Tú le enviaste el mensaje a Mac! ¿Verdad?-insistió Pétalo, resoplando.

- ¿Mac?

La alarma cesó y con él los gritos. Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y de ella surgió una sombra.

Mac no sabía que ese tal Dexter, del que todo el mundo hablaba, era menor que él hasta que se lo encontró de frente. De hecho, no creía que llegara a la mayoría de edad. Era pelirrojo, bajito, y llevaba unas gafas grandes que, junto con su bata blanca y sus guantes de plástico morados, le daban aspecto de científico loco. Mac supuso que, en cierto modo, lo era. Si no, ¿qué hacía allí?

Dexter se acercó lentamente a él y se lo quedó mirando. Mac se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer exactamente...Aquel chico le daba mal rollo.

- Así que has venido...-susurró Dexter.

- Euh...Sí...¿Fuiste tú el que me mandó el mensaje sobre Timmy Turner?-se atrevió a preguntar Mac.

- Exacto. Supuse que necesitabas ayuda si no querías morir...Pero veo que Turner contraatacó con una de sus trampas...

- ¿Quieres decir que...Timmy Turner es el asesino?

Dexter soltó una pequeña risita que desconcertó a Mac.

- Por supuesto que es el asesino-dijo, caminando a su alrededor en círculos-. ¿Por qué iba a querer que supieras su nombre si no?

- ...Pensé que podría haber sido otro superviviente, alguien que lo conociera o algo así...-admitió Mac, mirando al suelo.

- No. De todas sus víctimas, sólo han sobrevivido tres, sin contarte a ti. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher y Kimberly Ann Imparable-explicó Dexter, aunque, en realidad, hablaba más para sí mismo que para Mac-. Huesos duros de roer...Aunque Jake Long también lo era y acabó con sus órganos derretidos...¿Un conocido? No tiene conocidos. Antes sí los tenía, pero ha cambiado tanto que ya no se puede decir eso...Y en cuanto a lo de víctima...Bueno...Cambiaron las tornas...

Mac se acercó a él y le detuvo.

- ...Háblame de él.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Todo. Pero, principalmente, por qué está haciendo esto.

Dexter suspiró y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con la bata. Miró a Mac con unos ojos iguales a los de su hermana Dee Dee, azules como el cielo.

- ¿No lo has adivinado?

Mac guardó silencio.

- Piensa-prosiguió Dexter-. ¿Qué tienen todas sus víctimas en común? Conoces a algunas, deberías haberlo supuesto.

- No todos somos genios como tú, Dexter. Suéltalo de una vez-le espetó Cactus.

- ¿Por qué querría ese tal Timmy Turner matar a Mac?-preguntó Burbuja.

- Dímelo tú, Mac-dijo Dexter, volviendo a ponerse las gafas y mirando directamente a Mac a los ojos-. ¿Qué tienes de especial para que Timmy Turner te haya elegido como su víctima predilecta?

Mac lo miró sin entender, al igual que Dee Dee, Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus.

- Ya has visto a los demás. Phineas y Ferb son conocidos en su ciudad por los impresionantes artilugios que construyen desde pequeños, ninguno con ánimo de lucro. Kim Imparable, cuando aún iba al instituto, se ganaba la vida como heroína a sueldo. Tal vez conozcas sus logros.

Mac asintió.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Jake Long? ¿Sabes quién era?

- No-contestó Mac.

- Un tipo normal. Con su novia, sus amigos, su familia, sus aficiones...El joven americano medio...Pero dicen que tenía mucho que ver con los avistamientos en Nueva York.

- ¿Qué avistamien...?

Antes de que Mac acabara la pregunta, Dexter presionó un botón y una enorme pantalla se encendió a su derecha. Apareció en ella una imagen borrosa de algo que podía ser un lagarto rojo o un trozo de lasaña saliendo de una ventana, después otra de una sombra alada en la azotea de un edificio, y otra, y otra, hasta que se formó un enorme collage.

- ...¿Insinúas que ese bicho pertenecía a Long?-preguntó Mac.

- No, insinúo que ese bicho **era **Long-corrigió Dexter.

- Pero...Eso es imposible, Dexter-dijo Pétalo.

- ¿No es aún más imposible crear vida a partir de azúcar, especias y muchas cosas bonitas?-replicó Dexter.

Pétalo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero soltó un suspiro que le daba la razón.

- En cuanto a Eliza Thornberry-continuó Dexter, mostrando esta vez unas cuantas imágenes de la chica que iban desde los doce años hasta poco antes de su asesinato-. Bueno...Quienes la conocieron recuerdan que pasaba horas hablando con los animales-la pantalla mostró a Eliza riendo junto a un mono-. No le dieron importancia, muchos hablan con sus mascotas, cierto, pero ¿tanto como para sostener largas conversaciones?

Dexter alzó las cejas, dejando a Mac el tiempo suficiente para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- ...Sigo sin entenderlo-musitó Mac-. Yo...No sé hablar con animales, ni pelear...¡No sé ni montar una estantería! ¿Qué puedo tener yo que le interese a Timmy Turner?

- Tu imaginación.

Mac abrió mucho los ojos.

- Te conozco, Mac-susurró Dexter-. Aunque tú no me conozcas a mí. Te he seguido desde que apareció tu foto en las manos del cadáver de Eliza Thornberry. He aprendido de ti. Nunca te has sentido a gusto con la realidad. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras muy pequeño y desde entonces no has vuelto a ver a tu padre, tu hermano te ha sometido a crueldades desde que tienes memoria, tus compañeros siempre te han visto como un bicho raro, tu madre no te ha entendido nunca...Necesitabas escapar de todo eso. Por eso creaste a Bloo. Sois el día y la noche. Es el "yo" loco que necesitaba salir, por esa razón estás tan unido a él: no sólo es tu amigo, es parte de ti. ¿Verdad que cuando te obligaron a deshacerte de él sentiste que te arrancaban el alma?

Mac permaneció en silencio, mirando a la nada. ¿Cómo podía aquel chico decir esas cosas?

Todas ellas ciertas...

- Siempre fue tu mejor amigo-continuó Dexter-. En realidad, prácticamente todos tus amigos son imaginarios. ¿No te has fijado? Se sienten atraídos por ti y tú por ellos. Es por tu imaginación desbordante, por el vínculo que tienes con tu obra maestra, a la que no has abandonado jamás, algo poco común, por cierto. ¿Recuerdas que Tomás y la Duquesa quisieron acabar con él por lo que representa? Bien, pues Timmy Turner quiere acabar con su creador por la misma razón.

- ¿Y qué gana él matando a Mac? ¿Qué ha ganado matando a los demás?-preguntó Cactus.

Dexter volvió a pasearse por la habitación en círculos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

- ¿Dexter?-musitó Dee Dee.

- ...La única persona que lo sabe a ciencia cierta es Jimmy Neutrón. Conocía bien a Turner.

La pantalla cambió de nuevo de imagen a la de un chico un poco más mayor que Mac. Tenía el pelo castaño con un peinado que recordaba a la llama de una vela, la nariz chata y manos hábiles.

- ¿Podemos hablar con él?-preguntó Mac.

- Ya no...Está muerto...

- ¿Turner...?

- Sí. Turner lo mató a él primero.


	10. Cuando los sueños se rompieron

Wanda observó a Timmy mientras dormía.

Aunque era de día, aún seguía durmiendo. Total, como no trabajaba ni estudiaba, ¿para qué iba a madrugar?

Su habitación estaba hecha un asco, con toda la ropa tirada por el suelo junto con papeles y latas de refresco, los cajones del escritorio abiertos y las sábanas desperdigadas. Los ronquidos de Cosmo, que dormía transformado en pez dentro del castillo de la pecera, sobre la mesilla de noche, eran el único sonido que se oía.

Wanda salió de allí, recuperando su forma de hada, y flotó sobre la cabeza de Timmy. Así dormido le recordaba a cuando era niño. En realidad, no había cambiado demasiado...

...Pero ese ya no era su niño.

Ese ya no era Timmy.

Las fotografías clavadas con chinchetas en la pared se lo recordaban. Fotografías de chicos de los que había oído hablar, tomadas cuando eran pequeñas maravillas por una u otra razón.

Gente que debía estar viva...

Aquello no debía ser así...No debía haber ocurrido todo eso...

* * *

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Timmy!-exclamó Cosmo, haciendo sonar un matasuegras-. ¡Aquí tienes!_

_Timmy abrió el paquete y soltó una exclamación al ver el i-Phone que no había conseguido tener a pesar de llevar ahorrando años._

_- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-exclamó-. ¡Qué bien que os hayáis acordado!_

_- ¡Cómo no íbamos a acordarnos de tu cumpleaños, tesoro! ¡Si ya tienes dieciocho años!-sonrió Wanda._

_- Felicidades, Timmy-le deseó Poof._

_- Gracias, Poof-sonrió Timmy, acariciando su cabecita._

_- Es una fecha muy especial, ¡te conviertes en adulto!-dijo Cosmo-. Así que hay que aprovechar bien el día porque mañana nosotros no vamos a estar._

_La sonrisa de Timmy se borró de golpe._

_- ...¿Qué?  
_

_- Bueno...Ya conoces las reglas-explicó Cosmo-. Sólo trabajamos con niños desdichados...Y tú ya no eres un niño.  
_

_- Pero...Pero...¡No podéis iros! ¡Os necesito!-gimió Timmy.  
_

_- Sé que es duro, Timmy, pero todos tenemos que renunciar a algo cuando crecemos-le dijo Wanda.  
_

_- Yo no quiero renunciar a vosotros-sollozó Timmy-. Os necesito, ¡en serio! ¡Sigo sufriendo las palizas de Francis! ¿Veis el moratón que me hizo ayer? ¡Y mis padres nunca están en casa! ...¡Siguen llamando a Vicky para que me cuide!  
_

_- Lo siento, Timmy-Wanda posó una mano en su hombro-. Nosotros no queremos dejarte. Te queremos de todo corazón...Pero son las normas...  
_

_- No es justo-Timmy apartó violentamente la mano de sí-. ¡No es justo!  
_

_- Lo siento, cariño...  
_

_Timmy recordó algo de pronto que le alivió poco a poco.  
_

_- ...Aún no es mi cumpleaños oficialmente-musitó-. Son las nueve y media, y nací a las ocho de la tarde...Tengo tiempo para..._

_- Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Cosmo.  
_

_- Pedir un deseo...¡**Deseo no crecer nunca**!  
_

_- ¡Timmy!-exclamó Wanda.  
_

_- ¡Eso es trampa!-exclamó Cosmo.  
_

_- Las reglas no lo prohíben, ¿verdad? ¡Pues vamos! ¡**Deseo no crecer**!  
_

_Cosmo y Wanda se miraron. Timmy tenía razón, podía hacerlo. Podía pedir quedarse en los diecisiete años, ya que hasta las ocho no cumpliría los dieciocho.  
No les parecía nada bien...Pero debían obedecer.  
_

_Así que se lo concedieron.  
_

_Timmy sintió una extraña sensación, pero sonrió satisfecho.  
Había funcionado.  
_

_- Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre...-susurró.  
_

_- Oh, oh...Esto no puede ser bueno-le dijo Cosmo a Wanda disimuladamente.  
_

_- Tenemos que hacer algo...Tiene que entrar en razón-dijo ella.  
_

_- Yo os diré qué vamos a hacer-interrumpió Timmy-. Vamos a visitar a Jimmy Neutrón. Me tenía que devolver el estéreo hoy.  
_

_Suspirando, Wanda alzó su varita y los cuatro se vieron envueltos en una nube blanca. Cuando se dispersó, se encontraban a espaldas de Jimmy Neutrón, que estaba cacharreando con una cortadora de césped en el garaje. Estaba tan concentrado que no les oyó llegar.  
_

_- Hola, Jimmy-le saludó Timmy.  
_

_Jimmy dio un bote.  
_

_- ¡Timmy! ¡Qué susto!-exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho-. ¡Podrías haber avisado antes de venir!  
_

_- Jejeje, perdona. Sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Tienes el estéreo?  
_

_Jimmy se levantó, dejando el cortacésped en el suelo, y se acercó a una esquina. Volvió hacia Timmy con una caja en la que ponía con rotulador "equipo de música Timmy" y se la tendió.  
_

_- Aquí tienes-le dijo-. Estaba hecho una birria, pero te lo he arreglado y he aumentado su potencia en un 200%.  
_

_- Gracias, Jimmy-le agradeció Timmy-. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?  
_

_- Nada, arreglar el cortacésped de mi padre. Se ha estropeado.  
_

_- Jo, ojalá fuera un manitas como tú.  
_

_- Bueno, tienes a tus hados para hacerlo por ti.  
_

_Timmy se lo quedó mirando.  
_

_¿Era cosa suya o lo había dicho con retintín?  
_

_- Euhm, bueno, siempre puedo aprender a hacerlo yo solo.  
_

_- ¿Tú solo? Te recuerdo que te colaste en mi laboratorio para hacer tu proyecto de ciencias sin esfuerzo. Mucho tendrías que esforzarte para ser un manitas.  
_

_Ahora Timmy lo tenía claro.  
_

_Se estaba burlando de él.  
_

_Claro, todo el mundo lo hacía. Lo habían hecho siempre.  
_

_Él era el feo, el débil, el estúpido. El que tuvo que sacrificar su crecimiento para que los únicos que habían hecho un poco feliz su vida siguieran con él.  
_

_Era patético. Sin ellos...No era nadie.  
_

_En cambio él...A él se le perdonaban todas sus pifias...¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era perfecto. Era amable, guapo, un genio...A todo el mundo le gusta los genios, son de lo más útil.  
_

_¿Y quién le necesitaba a él?  
_

_Nadie. Ni siquiera Cosmo y Wanda.  
_

_Si Jimmy supiera lo que...  
_

_De repente, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba de verdad.  
_

_- Yo...Tengo que irme , Jim...Adiós...  
_

_- Oh, de acuerdo. Hasta luego, Timmy-se despidió Jimmy.  
_

_Siguió manipulando el cortacésped, silbando partes sueltas de canciones, mientras Timmy y sus hados se alejaban.  
_

_- Timmy...¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Wanda.  
_

_- Te tiembla un párpado-observó Cosmo.  
_

_- No...Pasa nada...Estoy bien...Deseo...**Deseo que el cortacésped funcione a toda potencia**.  
_

_- ¡Qué buen amigo eres!-sonrió Cosmo.  
_

_Alzó su varita y oyó rugir el cortacésped a su espalda al instante.  
_

_No supo lo que había hecho hasta que oyó los gritos.  
_

_Poof se dio la vuelta y soltó un alarido al ver la escena. Wanda también gritó y corrió a taparle los ojos.  
_

_- ¡OH, DIOS SANTO! ¡PÁRALO, COSMO, PÁRALO!  
_

_Cosmo se apresuró a deshacer el hechizo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cortacésped se había abalanzado sobre Jimmy, haciéndole trizas las manos y el pecho.  
_

_Cosmo y Wanda corrieron hacia él inútilmente. Cuando se arrodillaron junto a él, ya había muerto.  
_

_Wanda se llevó una mano a la boca y se volvió lentamente hacia Timmy. Había dejado la caja del estéreo en el suelo y miraba absorto el cielo.  
_

_- ...Timmy...Dime...Que ha sido un accidente...  
_

_Timmy no respondió. Todo el cuerpo de Cosmo temblaba.  
_

_- ...Timmy...Dime que no querías matarlo...  
_

_Timmy se giró hacia ella. Poof no dejaba de llorar.  
_

_- Vámonos._

_- Pero Timmy...  
_

_- ¡He dicho que nos vamos!  
_

_Este cambio de tono hizo llorar aún más fuerte a Poof. Timmy gruñó y lo miró con rabia.  
_

_- ¡CÁLLATE!  
_

_Poof lo intentó, pero sólo podía sollozar con más fuerza todavía.  
_

_- Grrr...¡**Deseo que desaparezca**!  
_

_- ¡Timmy, no!-le suplicó Wanda.  
_

_Pero los padrinos estaban obligados a obedecer. Eran las normas. Por eso, aunque ella y Cosmo hicieron todo lo posible por controlarlo, sus varitas reaccionaron ante las órdenes de Timmy. _

_Poof se desvaneció en una nube de humo.  
_

_- ¡POOF!-gritó Cosmo.  
_

_- ¡Poof! ¡Noo! ¡Poof!-exclamó Wanda.  
_

_Aquello fue demasiado. Wanda, sin su adorado hijo, frente al cadáver ensangrentado de Jimmy Neutrón, y viendo a su ahijado haciendo un uso tan horrible de sus poderes, dejó caer su varita al suelo, y después se derrumbó ella, comenzando a sollozar. Cosmo la abrazó, con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Miró a Timmy y se horrorizó al ver que permanecía absolutamente impasible a todo. Es más, sonreía.  
_

_- Os dejo un rato a solas para que entendáis que soy el único niño del que deberíais preocuparos-dijo-. Voy a coger el autobús. Os veo en casa. Estaré preparando algunas cosillas.  
_

_Timmy recogió la caja del suelo y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a sus hados.  
_

_Sabía qué debía hacer.  
_

_Le enseñaría a todos esos creídos que no eran mejores que él. Que la burbuja de felicidad en la que vivían podía explotar en cualquier momento.  
_

_Había oído hablar hacía unos años en el patio del colegio de unos niños en Dansville que construían montañas rusas para que los chavales se montaran cuando quisieran. Un tal Kenny McFly había pasado allí las vacaciones de verano con sus abuelos y los había conocido. Unos pequeños genios. Gente muy amable.  
_

_Perfecto.  
_

_Los primeros serían los genios.  
_

* * *

_Cosmo contempló el salón.  
_

_- ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí, Timmy?  
_

_Timmy se paseó por la habitación. Miró con especial interés una fotografía de un ornitorrinco.  
_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Timmy?-volvió a preguntar Cosmo-. ¿Vas a robar?  
_

_- No, no, nada de eso-contestó Timmy-. Simplemente, voy pedir un deseo para estos chicos.  
_

_- ¿Quiénes? ¿Phineas y Ferb? Si...Si sólo los conoces de...  
_

_- Sí. **Deseo que la televisión explote cuando se encienda.**  
_

_**- **¡Timmy! ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes pedir que sucedan cosas malas!-exclamó Cosmo.**  
**_

_Sin embargo, su varita se iluminó y la televisión se convulsionó.  
_

_Parece ser que las reglas no contemplaban los explosivos como algo malo. Pasaba igual con los cuchillos. Desde luego, tenían que actualizar muchas cosas.  
_

_Unas voces comenzaron a oírse desde la cocina, cada vez más fuerte, en dirección a ellos.  
_

_- Ahora, vámonos.  
_

_- Pero...Pero.  
_

_- He dicho que nos vamos, Cosmo.  
_

_Cosmo suspiró y usó sus poderes para salir de la habitación. Aterrizaron en el césped del jardín, a pocos metros del bloque de apartamentos. Timmy abrió la lata de refresco que guardaba en la chaqueta y pegó un buen sorbo. Le ofreció un poco a Cosmo.  
_

_- No, gracias...-contestó él.  
_

_No tenía ganas de comer ni de beber. Estaba tan nervioso que creía que iba a vomitar.  
_

_"Que no la enciendan...Que no la enciendan...Por favor, no..."  
_

_Sin embargo...  
_

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**  
_

_Cosmo pegó un brinco, pero Timmy permaneció absolutamente tranquilo. Sólo se limitó a apartarse cuando un buen montón de trozos de cristales cayeron sobre su cabeza.  
_

_- Vamos a ver si ha funcionado. Llévame arriba.  
_

_Cosmo le transportó de nuevo al piso, pero él se quedó abajo. La muerte de Jimmy Neutrón estaba aún demasiado reciente para él.  
_

_Timmy se paseó por lo que una vez fue el salón. Ahora era un montón de escombros, lleno de cristales rotos y objetos destrozados en el suelo. Oyó los gritos de los vecinos y los viandantes, pero no se dio prisa por salir. Apartó una lámpara con el pie y miró en la dirección donde estaba el sofá. Había dos personas semienterradas entre los cascotes y el mobiliario roto. Uno tenía el pelo rojo y el otro, verde. Vestían un uniforme de fútbol, pero se veía a simple vista a pesar de llevar puesto el casco que estaban muertos.  
_

_- Jejejejeje...  
_

_Sacó una fotografía del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dejó sobre la cabeza de Ferb antes de llamar a Cosmo para que lo bajara.  
_

_La fotografía de Kim Possible, la chica capaz de todo.  
_

* * *

_- A ver si es capaz de parar esto. ¡**Deseo que se le corten los frenos a su coche**!  
_

_- ¡Timmy! ¡Tiene marido! ¿Y si conduce él en lugar de ella?-replicó Wanda.  
_

_- Oh, bueno, no importa. Así sufrirá un poco antes de que llegue su fin-dijo Timmy, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello careciera de importancia.  
_

_Wanda no podía creerlo. Ya no sólo hacía esas cosas...¡Sino que ahora tampoco le importaban los daños colaterales!  
_

_Había perdido la cabeza.  
_

_Había perdido la cabeza de verdad.  
_

_El hada no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. _

_Sin ayuda de tijeras ni alicates, los cables de los frenos del coche se partieron.  
_

_- Ahora, a esperar a que vaya al súper-rió Timmy.  
_

_Pasó inadvertido frente a la casa de los Imparable como un viandante que paseaba a su perrita. El animal, con el pelaje de color rosa, tiró de la correa que la sujetaba. Quería irse de allí lo antes posible. No quería ver el rostro de las personas a las que iba a hacer daño.  
_

_Cuando el matrimonio subió al coche quince minutos más tarde para ir a la consulta del médico, la mujer observó que en su asiento había una fotografía de un chico asiático al que no había visto nunca. Como no tenía mayor importancia, la dobló y la metió al bolso.  
_

_- ¿Lo llevas todo?-le preguntó Ron.  
_

_- Sí, vamos-sonrió Kim.  
_

_Ron, una vez dada la orden, arrancó.  
_

* * *

_Wanda acarició el pelo de Cosmo.  
_

_- Cosmo...  
_

_Cosmo tragó saliva y se enjuagó las lágrimas.  
_

_- Cariño...  
_

_- Él no había hecho nada...Sólo estaba...poniéndose cachas en el gimnasio...Yo no quería hacerle eso...Wanda...Wanda, fue horrible...Empezó a convulsionarse, y a toser sangre, y luego...luego...  
_

_Wanda lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Eso no hizo más que devolver las lágrimas a sus ojos.  
_

_- Ese no es Timmy...Nuestro Timmy deseaba convertirse en héroe de cómic y ser popular...No un asesino...¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Wanda?  
_

_- No hemos hecho nada mal, Cosmo. Cosmo, escúchame. No hemos hecho nada mal, ni tú ni yo. Esto le ha pasado a otros hados antes...  
_

_- ...Quiero que vuelva...Poof...Y Timmy...Nuestros niños...  
_

_Wanda cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello. Ahora era ella la que lloraba.  
_

* * *

_- **Deseo un yunque amarrado con cuerdas al picaporte.**  
_

_Cosmo cerró los ojos y obedeció.  
_

_¿De qué servía rebelarse? Su magia actuaba sola cuando Timmy daba una orden, y no podía impedirlo.  
_

_¿Y por qué no le frenaba nadie? Jorgen siempre aparecía para pararle los pies a Timmy cuando se le iba la cabeza con sus deseos, ¿por qué ahora, que usaba sus poderes para matar a gente, no iba a ellos? _

_Cosmo y Wanda habían hecho todo lo posible por evitar seguir haciendo todo aquello. Habían agotado sus pocas posibilidades. Habían tratado de frenarlo, pero su propia magia era más fuerte que ellos; las leyes tenían una laguna que favorecía los deseos de Timmy, ya que no deseaba matar directamente; y no podían avisar a ningún hado superior porque el chico les vigilaba todo el tiempo. Intentar razonar con él no era una opción. Ya lo habían intentado desde que hizo que a Jimmy Neutrón lo destrozara el cortacésped y que su hijo Poof desapareciera. La respuesta siempre era una mirada fría.  
_

_Hiciera lo que hiciera, Eliza Thornberry estaba perdida.  
_

_Timmy y él esperaron asomados desde una habitación cercana. La cara de impaciencia y placer del chico era realmente escalofriante. Parecía un niño que esperaba a que se rompiera una piñata. Cosmo, en cambio, se apretaba con fuerza las manos.  
_

_"Por favor, que falle...Por favor, que se dé cuenta antes de que ocurra..."  
_

_El picaporte de la sala del departamento de Zoología comenzó a girar. Cosmo notó latir su corazón como loco.  
_

_La puerta se abrió y una joven pelirroja con cara de caballo pero una sonrisa risueña salió del interior. Estaba distraída pensando en sus cosas.  
_

_Tal vez si la alertara...Podría salvarse...Habría incumplido una norma y les separarían a él y a Wanda de Timmy...  
_

_¡Tenía que intentarlo!  
_

_- ¡NO SALGAS, NO SALGAS!  
_

_Eliza se frenó al oír aquella voz cuya fuente no pudo localizar.  
_

_- ¡VUELVE ATRÁS, NO...!  
_

_Pero era demasiado tarde.  
_

_Al abrirse la puerta, las cuerdas que sujetaban el yunque se desataron y la mole de doscientos kilos cayó sobre la cabeza de Eliza.  
_

_La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.  
_

_Cosmo cayó al suelo; sus alas habían perdido todas sus fuerzas. Y Timmy comenzó a reír.  
_

_- Tienes una lengua rápida, Cosmo, pero la gravedad lo es mucho más-rió.  
_

_Cosmo, con la mirada en el suelo, sonrió.  
_

_Después, comenzó a reír suavemente.  
_

_Y la risa se convirtió en una carcajada.  
_

_- **¡Qué divertido! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es para troncharse de la risa, jajajajaja! En un momento...¡PUMBA! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!**  
_

_Unas pocas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, pero a Cosmo no le importó. _

_Ya no le importaba nada.**  
**_

* * *

"Pero ese chico sobrevivió..."

Wanda voló hacia la fotografía de Mac y se la quedó mirando. Era un niño mono, de esos a los que toda mujer le gustaría achuchar. Estaba acompañado de una especie de supositorio azul con ojos, al que abrazaba. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Bloo y era su amigo imaginario desde los tres años. Por tanto, tenía un diseño muy simple, pero tenía que reconocer que era de los mejores que había visto. No sólo había salvado a su amigo del cañón que se vio obligada a colocar, sino que, además, había perseguido a Timmy nada más verlo asomarse desde la esquina hasta la extenuación.

Aunque trató de aparentar frente a Timmy que a ella también le fastidiaba que hubiera sobrevivido, se alegraba en secreto de que lo hubiera hecho.

"Ya está bien de tanta muerte inútil..."

Bajó la mirada hacia Timmy. Seguía aún dormido, y Cosmo también. Voló hacia el escritorio y se sentó en él con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Tenía que hacer algo. Había perdido demasiado: a su marido, a su hijo, a su ahijado...Y no quería perder más.

Ella sola no podía hacer nada, pero tal vez Mac y sus amigos sí. Si pudiera hablar con él...Si pudiera ayudarlo con sus poderes o sus consejos...

Timmy se revolvió en la cama, dándole a entender que aquel día tampoco podría ausentarse.

"Mac...Por ahora, lo único que puedo desearte es suerte..."

* * *

**Siempre me he preguntado qué haría Timmy sin sus padrinos. Su vida no ha mejorado mucho, la verdad, y lo cierto es que se ha vuelto un poco caprichoso. **

**Y un niño maltratado e ignorado toda su vida con un gran poder en sus manos es algo muy peligroso. Por eso me parecía que sería un buen villano.  
**

**Perdonad si esto ha sido un poco bestia.  
**

**En cuanto a las reglas...**

**1. Timmy no puede desear que alguien muera o salga herido, PERO SÍ INDIRECTAMENTE. Osea, que puede poner trampas o cambiar las condiciones del entorno para que la víctima muera y no sea culpa suya. **

**2. Los hados se van cuando el niño tiene 17 o 18 años sí o sí, o cuando ya no los necesita.  
**

**3. Los hados están obligados a cumplir los deseos del niño.  
**

**Y más que se revelarán más adelante.  
**

**Por cierto, Timmy y Jimmy Neutrón sí se conocieron oficialmente. Hay un par de películas-crossover llamadas"The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" (en español, "La hora de Jimmy y Timmy) en las que los chicos se cambian de dimensión.  
**


	11. Hora de actuar

Phineas se acercó a Bloo y le ofreció una taza de café recién hecho con una sonrisa. Bloo no correspondió el gesto, pero cogió la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Quieren ustedes uno?-le preguntó después a Kim y a Ron, que estaban sentados en la mesa junto a Bloo.

- Un descafeinado estaría bien-contestó Kim-, pero, por favor, no nos trates de "usted"; llámanos Kim y Ron.

- Sí, aún no llegamos a los treinta-rió Ron.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Kim, entonces-sonrió Phineas.

Mientras iba a prepararle el café, Kim se sentó junto a Bloo y apoyó su mano sobre él.

- Eh, tranquilo. Ya verás como está bien-le intentó animar.

- Ya...Seguro que está muerto...

- ¡No te pongas en lo peor, hombre! Mac es un chico muy inteligente. Ya verás como se encuentra perfectamente.

Bloo deseaba que de verdad fuera así, pero se había pasado toda la noche llamándolo y no había dado señales de vida. Aquella llamada que había recibido por la noche había sido la culpable. Tal vez fuera cosa del asesino. Había ordenado a Mac salir de casa o algo así, y lo había matado...Sí, todo parecía indicar que fue así. Si no, ¿por qué habría salido de la casa sin ser visto y sin avisar?

Debía asumirlo cuanto antes. Mac estaba muerto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Ferb cargado de bolsas de la compra. Sacó de una de ellas un paquete de magdalenas y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¡Gracias, Ferb! ¡Me encantan!-exclamó Ron, lanzándose al instante a por ellas.

Rufus dejó de mirar a Perry por una vez desde que llegaron y corrió a atacarlas también con sus pequeños dientecitos afilados.

Ferb dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro a Kim y a Phineas. Los alejó de la mesa con disimulo y susurró con los ojos clavados en Bloo:

- De camino al supermercado, he visto el callejón de la calle Wallace destrozado...Y mirad lo que he encontrado...

Asomó del interior de su chaqueta los restos de su pistola de béisbol. Kim le miró intrigada, mientras que Phineas, que la reconoció al instante, se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Crees que Mac...?-susurró.

- Creo que sí...-contestó Ferb.

Los tres miraron a Bloo, que tomaba sorbos gigantescos de café para mantenerse despierto con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su móvil. Phineas se pasó la mano por la cara.

- Mierda...-musitó Kim, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?-preguntó Phineas.

No hizo falta pensar en ello, porque su móvil comenzó a sonar y el amigo imaginario se lanzó sobre él.

- ¡ES MAC! ¡ES MAC!-chilló.

Los otros cuatro corrieron a su lado para escuchar y Bloo descolgó.

- ¿M-Mac?-tartamudeó.

- ..._¿Bloo?_-¡era Mac! ¡era la voz de su Mac al otro lado!

- ¡Mac! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Cómo estás?

- _Estoy...Bueno, la verdad es que no sé dónde estoy, pero estoy bien._

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar! ¿Y por qué no me has devuelto ni una llamada? ¿Sabes que he estado toda la maldita noche pegado al...?

- _¡Bloo! ¡Bloo, escucha un momento! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! ¡Por fin sé quién es Timmy Turner! ¡Es el asesino! Y no es una persona normal. Tiene...A seres mágicos que hacen el trabajo por él...Creo que son hadas._

- ¿Hadas? Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

- _Mira, es una larga historia y no te lo puedo contar todo ahora por teléfono. Tenemos que vernos. Voy para allá._

- ¡No, de eso nada! ¡Yo voy para allá! ¿Dónde estás?

- _Estoy en..._

- _Espera, yo se lo_ digo-la voz que le llegaba cambió a la de una chica-._ Estamos en Townsville. En la calle..._

- _¡Eh, tú, ni se te ocurra darles mi dirección!_-gritó una voz a lo lejos.

-_ ¡Colabora un poco, Dexter!_

- _¡No! ¡Trae_ eso!-ahora la voz masculina estaba al aparato-._ ¿Conocéis la cafetería Joe's?_

- Euh...No-contestó Bloo.

- _¡Pues quedad allí y dejadme en paz!_

- _¡Dexter!_

Bloo oyó mucho ruido hasta que volvió a oír a Mac.

_- ¿Bloo? ¿Estás ahí?_

- Sí, te oigo, Mac.

- _Quedamos en esa cafetería. Burbuja me dice que está casi a la entrada de Townsville._

- Uy, ¿quién es esa Burbuja?

- _Tengo mucho que contarte. Nos vemos, Bloo._

- Cuando te vea, te voy a matar.

Bloo colgó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Mac?-preguntó Phineas.

- Está en Townsville. Hemos quedado en una cafetería llamada Joe's o algo así-respondió Bloo.

- ¡Oh, Joe's! Es famoso en todo el condado por sus deslumbrantes camareras-rió Ron, dándole un sorbo a su taza de leche.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, exactamente?-espetó Kim con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisita.

- Es lo que dicen, mujer...

- Bien, ¡pues vamos allá!-exclamó Bloo.

Apuró su café, se metió una magdalena entera en la boca y corrió al coche.

- ¡Bloo, espera! ¡Que nos tenemos que preparar!-chilló Phineas, limpiándose la boca manchada de cacao con la manga de su camiseta.

* * *

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Dexter?-gruñó Pétalo-. ¡Eres un grosero!

- Yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido: avisar a Mac de a quién se está enfrentando-contestó Dexter tranquilamente, comenzando a adentrarse en el laboratorio-. Ahora largaos de mi laboratorio, estoy trabajando.

- Pero...-balbuceó Mac.

Dexter le ignoró y siguió caminando, pero Pétalo voló a gran velocidad y le cortó el paso.

- ¡Siempre estás huyendo de los problemas!-le recriminó.

- Para tu información, este no es problema mío ni tuyo: es suyo. Yo no estoy en la lista de Turner-espetó Dexter.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no va a ir a por ti después de matar a Mac? ¿Eh?

- Vamos, Dexter, te necesitan-le dijo Dee Dee.

- ¿Tú no tenías clases de ballet?-gruñó su hermano.

- Sí, pero esto es mucho más interesante-sonrió la rubia.

- Puede que no sea problema nuestro, como dices, pero nosotras queremos ayudar a Mac. Esto es muy serio-continuó Pétalo.

- Sí, prometimos luchar por la justicia-asintió Burbuja.

- Ah, claro, ¡se me olvidaba que sois las Supernenas!-se burló Dexter, gesticulando como loco-. Pues ayudadle vosotras, que tenéis experiencia en eso. Yo no soy un héroe.

Dexter se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a desmontar una batidora, colocando cada una de las piezas de forma ordenada frente a él. Pétalo, viendo que los ignoraba, soltó un gritito exasperado y se alejó flotando de allí.

Mac, en cambio, se acercó un poco.

- ...¿De qué conocías a Jimmy Neutrón?-preguntó.

Dexter tardó un poco en contestar, ya que estaba bastante concentrado.

- Nos conocimos en un juego de rol online. Después, nos vimos a menudo en congresos y convenciones de robótica e ingeniería.

- ¿Era amigo tuyo, entonces?

- Yo no tengo amigos...Más bien, conocidos.

No sabía por qué, pero Mac no se extrañó de oír eso. Dexter no parecía un tipo muy dado a las relaciones sociales.

- ¿Te contó todo sobre Timmy?-volvió a preguntar.

- En las conversaciones, uno no puede evitar hablar sobre terceras personas-respondió Dexter sin mirarle-. Yo echaba pestes sobre Dee Dee y él me hablaba sobre sus vecinos. En más de una ocasión me habló sobre un tal Timmy Turner que se coló en su laboratorio una vez y al que acabó aceptando como una especie de "amistad no deseada". No es que le odiara, pero no le gustaba su forma de ser. Decía que muchos se metían con él, pero no hacía demasiado por cambiarlo. Y, encima, siempre hacía todo lo posible por aprovecharse de sus genialidades.

- ¿Crees que vio venir que se acabaría convirtiendo en un asesino?

- Claro que no. En cierta forma, los pusilánimes son gente muy imprevisible. Crees que puedes pisotearlos tanto como quieras porque están acostumbrados a ello, cuando, un buen día, se levantan y te dan un puñetazo...O te destrozan con un cortacésped...

Dexter se quedó un segundo inmóvil antes de seguir con lo suyo.

- No, claro...Uno no se espera que un conocido te mate así de repente y sin provocación-murmuró Mac.

- Algo debió de haber pasado. Tal vez fue culpa de Jimmy. Siempre ha tenido un ego como la catedral de Notre Dame.

- ...¿Lo echas de menos?

- ...Pues claro...Y más cuando sabes que lo han matado...

Mac suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Dexter sin llegar a incomodarle con su presencia.

- Perdona si te ofendo, pero si alguien le hiciera eso a un amigo, lo último que haría sería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo he tenido suerte de salir con vida dos veces, pero la chica que iba detrás de mí, no. Ni el anterior tampoco. Que Turner planeé hacer lo mismo a más gente es razón suficiente para mí para ir a por él y frenarle de una vez. Hoy soy yo, pero mañana podrías ser tú o Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus...Y yo no quiero eso ni para vosotros ni para nadie.

- ...¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? Turner tiene de su parte un poder mágico increíble...¿Con qué vas a pelear tú?

- No lo sé. Pero algo se me ocurrirá.

- Estás loco.

- Lo sé. Deséame suerte.

Dicho esto, Mac se dio la vuelta y caminó. Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus se miraron y volaron hacia él.

- Cuenta con nosotras, Mac-sonrió Pétalo.

- ¡Sí, vamos a darle una buena a ese tiparraco!-exclamó Cactus, alzando el puño.

- ¡Te ayudaremos!-se unió Burbuja.

- Gracias, chicas-sonrió Mac.

Dexter se dio un poco la vuelta y observó a los cuatro ir hacia la salida. Suspiró y cuando volvía a su tarea, Dee Dee se encontraba frente a él con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

- ¿Qué?-gruñó Dexter.

- Le diré a papá y mamá que estás con Mordecai-sonrió.

- ...¡D-De eso nada! ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! ¡Jimmy tuvo la mala suerte de confiar en ese psicópata! ¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó!

Siguió cacharreando, pero Dee Dee no se dio por vencida. Le quitó la batidora de las manos y la tiró por ahí.

- ¿No me digas que esto te viene demasiado grande, hermanito?

Dexter soltó un sonoro gruñido y se puso en pie.

- Vete a la mierda...-fue su despedida.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Ten cuidado!-rió Dee Dee, despidiéndose efusivamente con la mano.

Mac y las chicas estaban a punto de salir del laboratorio cuando una mano enguantada lo agarró de la chaqueta.

- ...Yo sólo hago esto por seguridad-le dijo a Mac-. Si Jimmy cayó, yo también podría caer.

- Gracias-le agradeció Mac con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano en señal de acuerdo.

- Pero que sepas que no me hace gracia trabajar contigo-se dirigió Dexter a Pétalo.

- Lo mismo digo-refunfuñó Pétalo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Dejadlo ya los dos y vamos a Joe's-intervino Cactus-. Tenemos una cita muy importante.

- Cierto-asintió Mac.

* * *

El cul-de-sac estaba desierto a esas horas. Los adultos trabajaban, los jóvenes se preparaban para los exámenes y ya casi no quedaban niños en el vecindario. Los que había antaño habían crecido. Se echaban de menos las risas y los juegos, pero aún quedaban algunos recuerdos de aquella época en que todos los chiquillos del lugar se reunían para jugar con el patín u organizaban competiciones que no solían acabar bien.

Uno de ellos era la presencia de los Eds en los columpios del parque, abandonados porque los niños ahora preferían jugar a la Wii a montarse en esos cacharros.

Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho después de tantos años, pero se notaba la llegada de la madurez. Eddy, que siempre había sido muy bajito para su edad, había pegado el estirón a los dieciséis años y habría llegado a alcanzar a Ed de no ser porque él también creció considerablemente. Una buena capa de pelo había cubierto su cuerpo y su barbilla. Aunque ahora más que nunca se parecía a su hermano mayor, nadie se atrevía a comentarle el parecido. Doble D, por el contrario, siempre había preferido tener el cuerpo lo más libre de pelo posible, ganándose el apodo de "marica". Conservaba aún su característico gorro, pero los tres pelos que se asomaban de debajo de él se habían convertido en una larga melena sujetada por una coleta. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido tanto pelo, y él no tenía ganas de explicaciones. Ed, al contrario que ellos dos, no parecía haber sufrido más cambios que un cuerpo más grande y un pelo un poco más largo.

Los tres pasaban las tardes juntos en el parque después de volver de sus respectivos estudios y trabajos, pero esta vez no iban a dejar pasar el tiempo mirando las musarañas porque los demás chicos o habían abandonado Peach Creek o ya no salían por ahí.

Eddy se encendió un cigarrillo y casi al instante comenzó a toser.

- Te digo yo que vas a acabar un día de estos con cáncer de pulmón-le recriminó Doble D.

- Para entonces ya habrás descubierto la cura-dijo Eddy, dando por fin una calada sin toser.

Doble D miró su reloj de muñeca.

- Llega tarde-observó.

- Vendrá.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Parecía realmente interesado.

De repente, Ed se echó a reír sin motivo aparente.

- ¡Hadas! ¡Jejejeje!-dijo, señalando al frente.

- Ed, las hadas no existen-le dijo Doble D, cerrando los ojos.

- Ah, ¿no?

Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con Timmy Turner acompañado de Cosmo y Wanda, cada uno a un lado.

- ¿Y cómo llamas a esto?-sonrió Timmy.

Doble D miró incrédulo a los hados. Ed parecía encantado con ellos. Por otro lado, Eddy no parecía muy impresionado.

- ¿Lo tenéis?-preguntó Timmy.

- Sí. Pero primero...-dijo Eddy. Y agitó los dedos de su mano frente a Timmy.

Timmy sacó de su bolsillo un buen fajo de dólares y se lo dio.

- ¿Suficiente?

- Sí. De hecho, te podríamos hasta dar nuestros números del banco.

- Me basta con que me digáis quién se llevó a Mac.

- Fueron las Supernenas.

Timmy alzó las cejas.

- ¿Las Supernenas?

- Sí, esas niñas que vuelan y sueltan rayos por los ojos. Las vimos sobrevolar Dansville cuando volvíamos de una fiesta...No son muy discretas soltando esos colorines...Y también vimos que llevaban a un tío en brazos.

- ¿Tenía el pelo largo y castaño? ¿Llevaba una chaqueta roja? ¿Pantalones vaqueros? ¿Un poco tostado?

- No se podía ver muy bien, pero sí. Era él.

Timmy sonrió aún más, tanto que parecía que se iba a destrozar las mejillas.

- Vaya...Se ha buscado buena compañía...-murmuró.

- Y por veinticinco centavos más, te decimos adónde se lo llevaron-sonrió Eddy de forma pícara.

Timmy, soltando una pequeña risita, buscó en su bolsillo y le entregó una reluciente moneda.

- La ciudad de Townsvillle-dijo Eddy con una voz que recordaba a un anuncio publicitario-. Lugar donde los bichos raros campan a sus anchas.

- Muchísimas gracias por la información. Ha sido muy útil. Que paséis un buen día, muchachos-sonrió Timmy.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí con sus hados. Ed no dejó de mirarlos hasta que se alejaron, y Doble D tampoco.

- ...Eddy, esto no me gusta-murmuró.

- Ni a mí tampoco, pero mira qué de pasta. En mi vida he ganado tanto-replicó Eddy, mostrándole el fajo de billetes.

- Además, ¿qué...eran esas cosas que flotaban encima de él?

- No lo sé, pero mola-rió Ed.

Timmy no abrió la boca hasta que llegaron al basurero.

- ¿Sabéis, chicos? Me estoy cansando de perseguir a Mac. Creo que ya es hora de que venga él a mí. Tenemos muuucho de qué hablar.

* * *

**La ciudad en la que vive Dexter es desconocida, pero he puesto Townsville porque salió en una escena junto con las Supernenas en la guardería.**


	12. Reunión en Joe's

La camarera de grandes pechos y un lunar en el labio superior llamada Peg, según la etiqueta de su uniforme, se acercó a la mesa con la libreta en la mano.

- ¿Qué va a ser, chavalotes?

- Tres batidos de fresa, por favor-pidió Pétalo.

- Yo un refresco de naranja-ordenó Dexter sin alzar la vista de la carta. No tenía muchas ganas de tomar nada, pero tampoco iba a ser el pringado que se quedaba mirando mientras los demás se llenaban el buche.

- ¿Y tú, pelambreras?-se dirigió Peg a Mac.

Mac no contestó. No hacía más que mirar por la ventana.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pelambreras!

Cactus tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para que volviera al mundo real.

- ¿E-Eh?-balbuceó Mac, mirando a Peg con cara confusa.

- Que si vas a pedir algo o quieres que llame a los hombres de negro-dijo Peg con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa forzada.

- Euh...No, no quiero nada-contestó al fin Mac.

- Marchando una de nada-dicho esto, Peg volvió a la barra.

- ¿Tienes ganas de ver a tus amigos?-preguntó Burbuja.

Mac asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana con la mano apoyada en su mejilla. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Burbuja se había pegado a él.

Un Ford rojo aparcó en una plaza de aparcamiento situada justo delante de Mac. Una figura en su interior saltó hacia los asientos delanteros y comenzó a hacer aspavientos hasta atraer su atención.

Mac no necesitó mucho tiempo para reconocer la forma de cilindro de su amigo imaginario.

- ¡Bloo!-exclamó, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Bloo!

Salió corriendo de Joe's mientras Bloo pisoteaba a Kim para salir del coche.

- ¡Mac!

- ¡Bloo!

- ¡Mac!

- ¡Bloo!

Cuando apenas les separaba medio metro, Bloo levantó el puño, cogió impulso y golpeó con él el estómago de Mac, que se dobló soltando un gemido.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO, PEDAZO DE...?

- Gñ...Yo también te he echado de menos, Bloo...

- ¡Bloo, cuidado!-exclamó Kim, saliendo del coche-. ¡A ver si va a sobrevivir a un psicópata y lo vas a matar tú!

- ¡Se lo merece, por haberme hecho sufrir así!-la cara de enfado de Bloo cambió por completo al mirar a Mac-. Dios, Mac, ¡creía que habías muerto, tío! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca! ¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca!

- Prometido, prometido-juró Mac, tocándose el vientre-. Dios...

Burbuja, asomada al cristal, rió.

- Son como niños-sonrió Pétalo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, Mac-dijo Phineas, acercándose a Mac para dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias-respondió él.

- Bueno, creo que tienes mucho que contarnos, amigo-recordó Kim, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, cierto-asintió Mac-. Pasad, os tengo que presentar a alguien.

Bloo, Kim, Ron, Phineas y Ferb entraron a Joe's e intercambiaron presentaciones con Dexter, Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus. Después, se sentaron a la mesa y Mac les contó a los recién llegados todo lo que le había pasado desde que recibió la llamada de aquella mujer de pelo rosa.

- Entiendo...Se trata de un marginado que tiene un juguete peligroso y ha decidido usarlo...-murmuró Kim.

- Ah, bueno, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores-Ron le dio un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Os habéis enfrentado a hadas asesinas?-le preguntó Phineas.

- Emm...No, pero sí a monos ninja.

- El caso es que...-susurró Mac, mirando fijamente la superficie de la mesa-. Creo que esos seres tienen su propia voluntad, aunque obedezcan a Turner...Aquella mujer...Me miraba de una forma que...No sé cómo explicarlo, pero...En fin, creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos...No sé, intentar convencerlos de que no hagan más daño.

- ¡Pff! ¡Por favor, Mac!-replicó Dexter, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Han matado a tres personas y casi lo consiguen con algunos de los presentes, incluido tú mismo, no creo que porque les supliques vayan a desobedecer a su amo.

- Sigo diciendo que podríamos intentarlo-insistió Mac.

- Tú haz lo que quieras, Mac, pero yo pienso partirle la boca a ese Turner en cuanto le vea-dijo Bloo, tras lo cual se metió a la boca un buen trozo de tortita.

- Yo también-asintió Dexter-. Mirad.

Comprobó que nadie en Joe's le miraba y sacó de debajo de su bata una pistola hecha con un metal de color verdoso.

- Ahora está en formato pequeño, pero se puede extender con solo pulsar un botón-explicó entre susurros-. Al que se atreva a acercarse, lo frío.

- Moooola-exclamó Bloo-. ¿Me lo dejas?

- No.

- La verdad, Dexter, no creo que sea necesario recurrir a eso-intervino Phineas.

- Qué va, a mí me parece que no nos queda otra. Ese tipo juega muy sucio-replicó Cactus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Mpf, cierto. Si queremos salir vivos, no podemos confiar en el diálogo-se unió Kim-. Lo siento, Mac.

Mac sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tenían razón, era una idea estúpida.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, queda aprobada la hostilidad, pero...¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer exactamente?-preguntó Phineas.

- Sí, necesitamos atraer a Turner para neutralizar sus poderes y ponerlo en manos de la justicia-asintió Pétalo-. Mmm...¿Cómo podríamos deshacernos de esas hadas?

- ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Ron.

- Nos hemos enfrentado a todo tipo de monstruos...Pero hadas no...-suspiró Burbuja.

- Ferb, tú eres inglés, algo sabrás de esas cosas, ¿no?-Phineas se volvió hacia Ferb.

Su hermano, en cambio, se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

- Seguro que Google tiene la solución-dijo Bloo. Sacó su móvil y se conectó a la red a través de él.

- No sé mucho sobre hadas, pero...Seguro que son seres demasiado poderosos como para que los podamos vencer-murmuró Mac-. ¿Y si intentamos atacar a Turner antes de que pueda dar alguna orden? Al fin y al cabo, él es quien manda.

- Haría falta ser muy rápidos-dijo Kim.

- ¿Un ataque sorpresa?-preguntó Pétalo.

- Eso estaría bien.

- Podemos neutralizarlo con uno de nuestros rayos. Perfecto-dijo Cactus-. Pero ¿y cómo hacemos que baje la guardia?

- Lo distraeré yo-se ofreció Mac-. Es a mí a quien quiere, ¿no? Pues ya está. Me sirvo en bandeja. Mientras prepara lo necesario para matarme, vosotros le atacáis.

- Podría funcionar-asintió Dexter-. Pero el riesgo de que mueras es muy alto.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

- Eh, mirad lo que he encontrado-saltó Bloo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su móvil-. Si el dueño de unos amigos imaginarios dice en voz alta "Soy feliz y ya no necesito a mis hados madrinos", éstos se irán.

Los chicos miraron a Bloo con sendas caras de desaprobación y mofa.

- Imposible-rió Phineas.

- Bueno, os dejaré eso de pensar a los humanos-refunfuñó Bloo, zampándose lo que le quedaba de tortita.

- Ahora que lo pienso-dijo Ron, acariciando con el dedo índice el borde de su jarra de cerveza-. Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

- ¿Cuál?-preguntó Burbuja.

- Turner, todas las veces que ha atacado, ha sido con trampas, ¿no? Si no lo ha hecho directamente, él solito, con sus propias manos...Por algo será, ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

- Tal vez quiera aprovechar al máximo ese poder que tiene y prefiere no mancharse las manos-susurró Dexter para sí-. Si uno tiene a unos sicarios que pueden hacer el trabajo mientras se tumba a la bartola y contempla el espectáculo sin nada que lo incrimine...¿Por qué no hacerlo?

- Habrá que aprovechar esa circunstancia-dijo Kim.

El móvil de Mac comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Otra vez él?-preguntó Bloo, quien se había puesto de pie en alerta.

- No, tranquilo, es Goo Goo-le tranquilizó Mac.

Descolgó y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

- ¿Goo? Hola, ¿qué tal? Cuánto tiemp...

- ¿Crees que el Canatrón servirá para ataques?-preguntó Phineas a Ferb.

Tras unos pocos segundos de cavilación, Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

- Perdona-se inmisculló Dexter al oír aquella palabra terminada en "trón"-, ¿qué es...eso?

- Oh, es un vehículo con forma de perro gigante que diseñamos hace unos años-explicó Phineas con una sonrisa-. Está hecho de acero, hierro y titanio. Pensamos que tal vez Mac necesitaría un vehículo seguro, así que nos lo trajimos.

- ¿En serio pensáis combatir a Turner con un...chucho de metal?-preguntó Dexter con cara de mofa.

- No está diseñado para combate, pero...Algo podrá hacer-sonrió Phineas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dexter suspiró. ¿En serio tenía que codearse con las nenas y esos genios de pacotilla? Menudo día...

- Bueno...Bueno, cálmate, ¿quieres? ¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Mac. Su voz sonaba más angustiada, pero nadie lo notó.

- ¿Qué es un scone?-preguntó Bloo, leyendo la carta.

- Es una especie de bollo-respondió Pétalo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo llaman bollo simplemente?-se quejó Bloo.

Mac colgó y alzó lentamente la mirada.

- ¿Va todo bien, Mac?-preguntó Cactus.

- Madre del amor hermoso, chico, ¡estás palidísimo!-observó Ron.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mac?-preguntó Bloo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Dexter.

- Turner...Turner ha...Ese cabrón ha...-susurró Mac.

- Por Dios, Mac, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Bloo, poniéndose en pie.

Mac dejó caer los brazos sobre el sillón y tragó saliva.

- ...Turner...Ha destruido Foster...

Bloo abrió mucho los ojos.

- ...No...Dime que no ha...

- N-No lo sé...

- ¿Foster? ¿No es ese el lugar en que...?-susurró Burbuja a Pétalo, pero ella la calló con un chistido.

Bloo se quedó un momento temblando, con la mirada perdida, hasta que apartó la mesa con un empujó tan violento que el vaso de Phineas se volcó y derramó su refresco de cola y salió corriendo de Joe's.

- ¡Bloo!-exclamó Kim.

- Dios, Coco...Herriman...¡Frankie!-susurró Mac.

Él también se levantó y antes de que las Supernenas pudieran levantarse para que pudiera salir, corrió tras él.

- ¡Mac! ¡Mac, espera!-chilló Burbuja, yendo detrás.

- ¡Vamos!-dijo Dexter, levantándose él también.

Uno a uno se fueron levantando hasta que sólo quedó Ron.

- Argh, maldita sea...

Se bebió la cerveza de un sorbo y se dispuso a seguir a la tropa cuando Peg le cortó el paso.

- Son treinta dólares con veinticinco, caballero-le informó con cara de pocos amigos.


	13. Destrucción

- ¡Más deprisa! ¡Por favor, más deprisa!-chilló Mac.

- ¡Vamos lo más rápido que podemos!-replicó Cactus, volando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Quenoesténmuertosquenoesténm uertosquenoesténmuertos...repetía una y otra vez Bloo entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Cálmate, Bloo!-gruñó Pétalo.

- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?-chilló Bloo, agitando los brazos.

- ¡Si no te estás quieto, te me resbalarás y caerás!-le advirtió Pétalo.

Bloo hizo caso a la advertencia y se aferró al cuello de Pétalo, pero no se calmó en absoluto. A muchos metros por debajo de ellas, Kim, Ron, Dexter, Phineas y Ferb trataban de seguirlos en el coche de los primeros.

- ¡Más deprisa, que los perdemos!-exclamó Phineas, pegado a la ventanilla.

- ¡El límite es de 110 kilómetros por hora!-dijo Ron.

Por supuesto, las chicas fueron mucho más rápidas y llegaron a las puertas de Foster antes de que el coche cruzara siquiera los límites de la ciudad. Descendieron lentamente y soltaron a Mac y Bloo, quienes no tardaron ni un instante en echar a correr hacia la mansión Foster.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

La casa donde habían pasado tantas tardes de su niñez, el lugar donde habían hecho un buen número de amigos, había quedado reducido a un humeante montón de escombros. El único rastro que quedaba de sus numerosas ventanas era una alfombra de cristales que cubría buena parte de la parcela, trozos de ladrillo y tejas estaban desperdigados de acá para allá, la estructura de la casa, lo único que quedaba en pie, crujía amenazando con venirse abajo y la veleta del tejado yacía doblada a los pies de Mac.

Los bomberos estaban terminando las labores de extinción y los periodistas posaban frente a los restos de la mansión para retransmitir la noticia. Un buen puñado de curiosos contemplaban el paisaje a la distancia que les impuso la policía.

Mac se quedó petrificado al ver todo aquello. Los recuerdos de su infancia le venían a la cabeza incesantes. Siempre había creído que Foster estaría ahí para sus hijos, para sus nietos, puede que incluso más tiempo...Pero eso ya no podría ser. Foster ya no existía. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar de rabia, de arrasar con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, pero lo único que consiguió fue un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho.

Bloo, en cambio, miraba a todas partes.

- ¿Dónde está?-murmuró-. ¿Dónde está ese tío, ese capullo?-cada vez se iba girando más rápido y su cara mostraba la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro-. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MALDITO BASTARDO? ¿VAS A SEGUIR ESCONDIÉNDOTE? ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿NO TIENES HUEVOS DE HACER LAS COSAS A LA CARA, TIENES QUE ESTAR ATACANDO SIEMPRE POR LA ESPALDA, COMO UNA RATA?

- ¡Bloo! ¡Cálmate!-exclamó Pétalo.

- ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME!

- ¡Poniéndote así no vas a conseguir nada! Ahora lo importante es que...

- ¡Bloo! ¡Bloo!

Aquella voz tan familiar consiguió que Bloo se quedara quieto un momento. Venía de un grupo de personas que se concentraban junto a un par de ambulancias. Bloo entornó los ojos y vio a Frankie llamándole, envuelta en una manta y el pelo desordenado.

- ¡Frankie!-exclamó Bloo.

Corrió hacia ella junto con las Supernenas, pero Mac siguió clavado en su sitio. Cuando se acercaron, comprobaron que allí estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, acompañados de sus creadores, a los que probablemente habrían avisado. Estaban asustados, se les notaba en sus caras, pero estaban bien, que era lo importante.

- ¡Bloo! ¡Oh, Dios, Bloo!-balbuceó Frankie, agachándose para abrazarlo. Bloo notó que temblaba.

- Por el amor del cielo, Frankie, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-le preguntó Bloo.

- N-No lo sé...Yo...Estábamos desayunando cuando comenzó a salir humo de la cocina...-gimoteó Frankie, que empezó a llorar nada más oír la pregunta-. Tenemos extintores, pero...Pero no había manera de apagarlo...

- ¡Mis sábanas de seda importadas!-lloriqueaba la Duquesa a un par de metros de allí-. ¡Quemadas! ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Qué desgracia!

- ...Y entonces...Entonces bajaron corriendo Sally y Tommy diciendo que había otro incendio en la sala de recreativos...Sniff...Empezaron a salir focos por todos los lados y antes de que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta, la casa entera estaba ardiendo...

- Suerte que procuro mantener al día las medidas de evacuación. Si no, esto podría haber acabado en una tragedia-comentó el señor Herriman, meneando tristemente la cabeza.

- Esto ya es una tragedia...La casa...A la que mi abuela le dedicó tantos años de su vida...Des...

Frankie no pudo continuar y se echó a llorar amargamente en los brazos del conejo.

- Oh, chicas, esto es horrible...-musitó Burbuja con las manos cubriendo su boca.

- No se preocupe, señora, podrán salir adelante-trató de animarla Pétalo-. Reconstruiremos la mansión, haremos campañas de donativos, lo que sea.

- Maldito Turner...Voy a matarlo...¡En cuanto lo vea, lo mataré con mis propias manos!-prometió Bloo entre dientes.

Mac comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco. Respiró hondo durante unos minutos hasta que logró deshacerse del dolor del pecho y volver a pensar con claridad. Después se acercó a un par de policías que tomaban notas pegados a la verja. Tal vez ellos supieran algo.

- Disculpen-les dijo.

Los dos policías se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿Saben si estuvo aquí un...?

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en el gaznate. Uno de los policías era un hombre con el pelo verde, al igual que sus ojos. A su compañera la conocía...Era el hada que lo atrajo al callejón.

Antes de que pudiera retroceder, Cosmo le golpeó en la cabeza con su porra reglamentaria y Mac cayó inconsciente al suelo. Discretamente, para no levantar sospechas, lo metieron en su coche patrulla. Nadie los miraba, y Bloo estaba distraido con los amigos de Foster. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se subieron al coche.

Timmy, también vestido de agente de policía, se giró desde el asiento del conductor y miró a Mac con una sonrisa.

- Está tan cuco cuando duerme...

Arrancó el coche y condujo lejos de allí.

* * *

- ¿Cocococococococococ?-preguntó Coco a Bloo.

- ¿Mac? No sé, estaba all...

Bloo vio entonces con horror que su amigo no estaba en el lugar que apuntaba su brazo.

- ¿Mac?-lo llamó Cactus.

- Oh, no, otra vez no...¡Mac! ¡Maaaac!-chilló Bloo.

- Creo que es a la derecha-le indicó Kim a Ron.

- Mira otra vez en el mapa-le pidió él.

El móvil de Phineas comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Sí?-respondió él.

Los gritos que pegaba Bloo podían oírse lejos del auricular.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que no está? ¿Cómo que no está?-preguntó Phineas, pegando la oreja-. ¿No le habéis visto irse? ¿Ningún sospechoso? ¿Nada?

- No me digas que...-murmuró Dexter, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No lo sé, Bloo, estamos llegando! ¡No hemos visto nada!-insistió Phineas.

Ron giró a la izquierda en un semáforo, pero un coche patrulla estuvo a punto de llevárselo por delante.

- ¡Eh! ¡Menudo morro!-se quejó Ron, haciendo sonar el claxon.

Dexter, que iba asomado a la ventana, sólo tuvo tres segundos escasos, pero lo vio con tanta claridad que dio un pequeño bote en su asiento y se pegó al cristal.

El conductor tenía un par de brillantes dientes de castor.

- ¡RÁPIDO! ¡SIGUE A ESE COCHE!-chilló.

- ¿E-Eh?-balbuceó Ron.

- ¡SÍGUELO! ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES TURNER!

Ron tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pisó el acelerador y fue tras el coche policía a una velocidad por la que seguro que le pondrían una multa.

- ¿Turner? ¿Estás seguro de que es Turner?-preguntó Phineas, tapando con la mano el móvil.

- ¡Sí, he visto suficientes fotografías de ese individuo como para reconocerlo en medio del Carnaval de Río de Janeiro!-gruñó Dexter, arañando el cristal con sus manos enguantadas.

Kim se irguió un poco en su asiento y observó las sombras que podía distinguir en el asiento trasero. Eran tres personas, pero no veía más. Conforme se fueron acercando, comenzó a distinguir los colores de su pelo y se dio cuenta de que en medio, con la cabeza ladeada, iba una figura de melena larga y un par de pelitos rebeldes en la cúspide, cuyo pelo marrón oscuro contrastaba con el rosa y verde de sus acompañantes.

- ¡Creo que es Mac!-exclamó.

- Oh-Oh-Phineas volvió a hablar con Bloo-. ¡Bloo! ¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Turner se lo está llevando en un coche patrulla!

- ¿Qué? ¡Dita sea! ¡Vamos para allá!-exclamó Bloo, tras lo cual colgó.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntó Frankie, secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡No tengo tiempo de explicarlo! ¡Se llevan a Mac en un coche de la policía!-les explicó Bloo a las Supernenas.

- ¿Hacia dónde?-preguntó Pétalo.

- ¡No lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo!

Sin tan siquiera pararse a pensarlo, Bloo echó a correr.

- ¡De acuerdo, chicas, separémonos para buscar ese coche!-ordenó Pétalo.

- ¡Sí!-asintieron Cactus y Burbuja.

La pelirroja cogió a Bloo en sus brazos y las tres volaron a gran velocidad en direcciones distintas ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

- ¡Cococo!-silbó Coco, con el pico bien abierto.

- Pero ¿qué...?-susurró el señor Herriman.

Timmy conducía con absoluta tranquilidad, tarareando "Material Girl", hasta que vio por la ventanilla que un coche lo seguía a toda pastilla.

- Vaya, creo que tenemos compañía...-sonrió.

Cosmo y Wanda se asomaron y vieron quién ocupaba el coche.

- Deseo que el asfalto se convierta en hielo.

Los hados alzaron sus varitas y al instante la carretera se convirtió en una enorme pista de patinaje. Ron trató de controlar el coche, pero éste se le escapaba en todas las direcciones. A su lado, los otros coches colisionaban contra el mobiliario urbano o contra los otros coches. Una nube de humo cubrió durante unos instantes el coche patrulla, y al disiparse, sus ruedas llevaban puestas unas cadenas con pinchos que le permitían avanzar sin temer los resbalones.

- ¡Qué cabrón!-gruñó Ron entre dientes-. Em...¿Puedo decir tacos?

- Sí, tranquilo, ya no estamos sujetos al horario infantil-asintió Phineas.

- Ah, vale.

- Phineas, el Canatrón-le pidió Ferb.

Los dos se chocaron el uno con el otro en una curva.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó Phineas, entregándole una pequeña cápsula.

- Voy a intentar sacar a Mac-anunció Ferb.

Apartó a Dexter y saltó del coche.

- ¡Ferb!-exclamó Kim.

Ferb resbaló y cayó de culo al hielo, pero se levantó enseguida y cuando consiguió el equilibrio suficiente accionó un pequeño botón rojo situado en medio de la cápsula. La soltó a sus pies y ésta comenzó a expandirse más y más, hasta que cobró la forma de un enorme perro robótico que mediría más de once metros de alto y veinte de largo. Sin demora, se subió a él por unas escaleritas situadas detrás de sus orejas caídas de metal y lo condujo a toda máquina hacia el coche patrulla.

- Guao-murmuró Ron.

- Sí, guao-sonrió Phineas.

- Superficie anti-resbalones y diseño cuco, ¿eh? Impresionante-dijo Dexter con una voz para nada impresionada.

- Sí, está diseñado para cualquier terreno. Espero que pueda darle caza.

Burbuja desvió su rumbo cuando vio mientras sobrevolaba las calles una avenida entera cubierta de hielo y lo que parecía un perro gigante de metal. En efecto, aquella escena tan rara sólo podía estar relacionada con Turner. Se acercó a toda la velocidad a la que podía volar a Ferb, quien le hizo señas para que se acercase.

- ¡Ayúdame a alcanzar el coche!-le pidió.

Burbuja asintió, lo agarró y lo tiró lo más delicadamente posible hacia el coche de policía. Timmy dio un brinco cuando Ferb abolló el techo del coche en su caída.

- ¡Leches!-exclamó.

Ferb se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la antena del coche con una mano mientras sacaba de la otra lo que parecía un abrelatas gigante. Clavó la herramienta en el tejado y comenzo a rajarlo.

- ¡Aguanta, voy a ayudarte!-exclamó Burbuja.

Cactus, que sobrevolaba la ciudad entera para conseguir una mayor visión, vio la estela azul que dejaba su hermana.

- ¡Ahí están!

Y bajó a la velocidad del rayo hacia allá.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Bloo, señalando el asfalto congelado que había un par de calles delante de él y de Pétalo.

- ¡Debemos de estar cerca!-supuso Pétalo, volando hacia allá.

Timmy soltó un gruñido de rabia al ver el destrozo que le estaba haciendo Ferb al coche.

- ¿Lo hago picadillo, Timmy? ¡Jiajiajiajia!-rió Cosmo, agitando su varita como un bebé juguetea con su sonajero.

- No, ¡no hará falta!-respondió Timmy.

Dio un volantazo que hizo que a Ferb se le resbalara el abrelatas de la mano. Con otro volantazo, le hizo soltar un grito. Con uno más, esta vez más violento, al tomar una curva, lo tiró del coche. Para mala suerte de Ferb, ya habían dejado atrás el tramo de carretera congelado. Los que estaban en el interior del coche de los Imparable vieron con horror cómo el de pelo verde rodaba por el asfalto, rasgando su carne y su ropa y dejando manchas de sangre por el suelo hasta detenerse.

- ¡FERB!-gritó Phineas.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Ron parara el coche para bajarse, a pesar de las advertencias de Kim. Cayó rodando al asfalto y se hizo daño en las rodillas, pero no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y correr hacia su hermanastro.

- ¡Gasp!-exclamó Burbuja-dándose la vuelta hacia ellos.

- ¡No pares, no pares!-les ordenó Dexter a Ron.

- ¡Pero le ha...!-se quejó Ron.

- ¡Phineas y Burbuja se quedan con él, ahora el objetivo es Mac!

Ron dudó un poco, pero ante la mirada de acuerdo de Kim, siguió su camino. Pétalo, Cactus y Bloo pasaron a gran velocidad a su lado sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Detrás de ellos, Burbuja llegaba al lugar donde yacía Ferb.

- ¡Ferb!-lo llamó.

Phineas se acercó jadeando y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Ferb! ¿Estás bien?

Ferb estaba inmóvil y con la cara llena de arañazos y sangre. No respondió.

- ¡Ferb!

No recibió respuesta alguna.

- Ferb...No...Ferb, levántate...Dime algo...Por favor, Ferb...

Phineas lo zarandeó un poco, pero la cabeza de su hermano se ladeaba a cada movimiento.

- Ferb...¡Ferb! ¡FERB!-Phineas zarandeó con aún más violencia a su hermano.

- Phineas...Déjalo...Ha...-susurró Burbuja.

Phineas negó con la cabeza al principio e insistió un poco más suave. Pero Ferb no reaccionaba aún.

Finalmente, desistió y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazado al cuerpo inerte.

Burbuja le acarició la espalda, sintiendo cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a pesar de que sólo conocía a la pareja desde hacía un par de horas.

Así estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que Phineas se apartó del pecho de Ferb, se limpió la cara con las manos y se puso de pie sin decir una palabra.

- ¿P-Phineas?-susurró Burbuja.

Phineas no respondió. Dejó atrás a Burbuja y a Ferb, caminó tembloroso hacia el Canatrón que permanecía inmóvil en medio de la carretera y se subió a él. Lo accionó y retomó la carrera a toda la velocidad que le permitía la máquina.

Burbuja se quedó allí de rodillas, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que ir con ellos, así que tomó en sus brazos a Ferb y echó a volar hacia las puertas de un hotel cercano, el primer local que vio. Depositó el cuerpo en el suelo frente a un atónito portero.

- ¡Por favor, cuiden de él, tengo prisa!-pidió antes de irse pitando.

El portero contempló horrorizado al chico casi destrozado que le habían dejado a los pies.

* * *

Burbuja no tardó en llegar junto a Pétalo, que ya le estaba pisando los pies a Turner.

- A esto se le está acabando la gasolina-observó Turner-. Será mejor que usemos un portal.

Cosmo y Wanda respondieron a sus órdenes alzando sus varitas y creando un vórtice luminoso frente a él.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kim.

- ¡Es un agujero de gusano! Bueno...Eso parece, al menos-observó Dexter.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-preguntó Ron, volviéndose hacia él.

- Bueno si conseguimos pasar, malo si Turner se va sin nosotros-le resumió Dexter.

- _Capito_.

Kim le hizo gestos a las Supernenas y a Phineas para que entraran. Los chicos lo comprendieron y se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron para pasar por el portal antes de que Turner o él solo se cerrara.

Aunque por los pelos, lo consiguieron. Tras un instante en que se vieron cegados por una luz blanca, se vieron en el salón de estar de una casa.


	14. La casa de los Turner

Se encontraban en un salón de estar aparentemente normal y corriente, con su sofá, su mesita del café, su televisor...Kim bajó del coche y miró a su alrededor. Habían derribado una lámpara, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto: temía por Mac. Le daba mala espina que no hubiera rastro del coche de policía en el que se lo llevaron ni de sus ocupantes. No había huellas de neumáticos en la alfombra, ni ruidos, ni nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo silencio. Dexter bajó también del coche y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Es esta su casa?-preguntó Kim.

- Tal parece-asintió Dexter.

- Espero que sea un buen anfitrión y nos saque unos refrescos y cortezas-murmuró Kim con la boca torcida.

- Eh, Phineas, ¿qué ha pasado con Ferb?-corrió a preguntar Ron al recordar al compañero perdido.

Phineas accionó un botón en la pata del Canatrón que hizo que se desmontara solo hasta volver su tamaño de bolsillo sin decir ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Phineas?-insistió Ron.

Pétalo le frenó posando su mano en su hombro y mirándolo con tristeza. Ron lo comprendió también.

- ...Oh...

- ¡Maaaac!-chilló Bloo, yendo de acá para allá-. ¡Maaaaaac! ¿Dónde estááás?

Un gritito agudo les hizo dar un bote. Burbuja señalaba con horror detrás del sofá. Se asomaron corriendo y vieron un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Cactus se acercó cautelosamente, le dio la vuelta con el pie y pudieron comprobar que era una mujer evidentemente muerta, puede que desde hacía bastante tiempo porque se encontraba momificada. Kim apartó la mirada con el estómago encogido.

- Dios mío...-susurró.

- ¿Quién...?-musitó Burbuja.

- Vicky.

Aquella era la voz inconfundible de Timmy Turner, que les miraba desde las escaleras.

- Mi antigua niñera-prosiguió, quieto, sin dejar de sonreír-. La zorra que me hizo pasar un infierno desde que tengo memoria. Lo de Jimmy fue improvisado, pero ella era la primera de mi lista.

Phineas se volvió hacia él apretando los puños.

- Tú...

Bloo, a su lado, gruñó.

Dexter, agazapado junto al cadáver de Vicky, se volvió hacia Timmy con una media sonrisa.

- Estrangulada, ¿eh? Vaya, vaya, Turner, ese no es tu modo de hacer las cosas. ¿Tanto asco le tenías que la mataste con tus propias manos?

- Mmmm, sí-contestó alegremente Timmy, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando se odia de verdad a una persona, la venganza se convierte en algo demasiado personal para que lo hagan otros.

- Entiendo, la tal Vicky pertenecía al club de las víctimas selectas. ¿Eso es lo que le vas a hacer a Mac? ¿Matarlo con tus propias manos?

- ¡Jajajaja! No, no, no. No tengo madera de asesino. Me puede el ansia y termino demasiado rápido. No, a mi me gusta saborear el moment...

- ¡TOCA A MAC Y JURO QUE TE MATO!-rugió Bloo, alzando el puño hacia él.

Timmy volvió la vista hacia él y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Gracias a ti, Mac no va a tener una muerte rápida. El cañón lo habría despachado en el acto y todo esto se habría acabado; pero no, tú tenías que apartarlo de la trayectoria...¿Qué creías? ¿Que dejaría que se me escapara otro más? No has hecho más que aplazar la sentencia de la manera más dolorosa posible para él y para ti mismo...Que sepas, bicho azul, que por tu culpa Mac ha tenido que recorrer medio país, molestando a toda esta gente que no tiene nada que ver ni con él ni contigo y ha tenido que soportar muchísimo dolor, no solo el físico. Foster está destruido, vuestros amigos han perdido su casa y sus recuerdos...Y Ferb ha muerto intentando salvarlo.

Aquella mención fue lo único que le faltó a Phineas para abalanzarse sobre él. Kim intentó frenarlo, pero el pelirrojo se dirigió como un torpedo hacia Timmy, subiendo las escaleras dando grandes saltos. Agarró a Timmy del cuello y lo tiró escaleras abajo. Timmy cayó rodando y Phineas bajó tras de él y le comenzó a dar tremendas patadas en las costillas. Timmy, en lugar de luchar, reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobre Phineas! ¡Ya no va a haber más fiestas en el jardín!-se burló.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!-gritó Phineas. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y su cara estaba roja de rabia.

- ¿No te arrepientes ahora de tu hospitalidad? ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que Mac nunca hubiera venido a tu casa?-prosiguió Timmy de todos modos, soltando una carcajada-. De haber sido así, Ferb ahora estaría vivo y no tendrías que darle unas cuantas explicaciones incómodas a tus padres.

Phineas soltó un bramido y dirigió sus patadas a la cara. La nariz de Timmy comenzó a sangrar, al igual que su boca, pero todo ello no cesó sus risas.

- ¡Phineas, para! ¡Para, por favor, para!-gritó Ron, intentando apartarlo de él.

- ¡NO! ¡VOY A MATARLO!-gritó Phineas, revolviéndose.

- ¡Sólo lo está haciendo para hacerte rabiar! ¡No le sigas el juego!-se unió Pétalo, agarrándole de la muñeca.

- ¡HA MATADO A MI HERMANO!

- ¡Lo sé y lo siento, pero así no conseguirás nada!-intervino Dexter-. ¡Recuerda que estás en desventaja!

Bloo aprovechó aquel momento de confusión para subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Tal vez Mac estuviera allí, tenía que intentarlo.

De todas maneras, no podía quedarse allí. Por una parte, porque si permanecía mucho tiempo junto a Turner terminaría arrebatándoselo a Phineas para darle una paliza él mismo. Y también porque...Tal vez aquel malnacido tuviera razón. No en lo de que habría sido mejor que Mac hubiera muerto al principio, no, de eso nada; si fuera por él, habría ocupado su lugar. Pero sí en que no fue buena idea implicar a otras personas. Sólo había conseguido hacerles daño...Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en las lágrimas de Frankie ni en la cara de rabia de Phineas...

"Lo siento, Mac...Pero te juro por mi vida que te sacaré de esta. ¡Sano y salvo!"

Abrió todas las puertas que se encontró. Una era el lavabo, desordenado y lleno de pelos. Otra era una habitación en la que había una destartalada cama de matrimonio. Pero ni rastro de Mac. Le desesperaba no encontrarlo y seguir oyendo la risa de Timmy abajo mezclada con los gritos de Phineas y los demás.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta del fondo del pasillo.

Ahí estaba Mac. Según parecía, aún estaba inconsciente. Estaba amarrado a una pequeña cama con cuerdas, con los brazos y las piernas bien estirados.

- ¡Mac!

Bloo corrió hacia su amigo, pero Cosmo apareció de repente frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

- Espera, espera-dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Ahora verás. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

Alzó su varita y se formó una nube de humo blanco sobre la cama. Cuando se disipó, había una enorme cuchilla, del tamaño de una piragua, suspendida sobre Mac.

- Jijiji, al primer corte sentirá un pequeño rasguño. Al segundo comenzará a sangrar. Al tercero la cuchilla le rajará el cráneo y el abdomen...¡Y al cuarto tendremos dos Macs! ¡JIAJAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeó Cosmo.

- ¡Quita eso de ahí ahora mismo!-rugió Bloo, agitando su puño frente a Cosmo.

Cosmo soltó de nuevo una risita y su varita se iluminó. La cuchilla cayó precipitadamente. Bloo gritó, creyendo por un segundo que iba a cortar a Mac por la mitad, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a balancearse en el aire como un péndulo, bajando más y más a cada movimiento.

- Habrá que despertar al niño para que no se pierda el espectáculo, ¿no?-rió Cosmo.

Voló hacia Mac y le dio un par de suaves bofetadas. Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Mac, quien tardó un poco en abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, su pereza inicial desapareció al verse atado de pies y manos; y cuando vio el fatal péndulo sobre su cabeza se despertó del todo. Trató de liberarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas y sus fuerzas estaban por los suelos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

- ¡BLOO!-chilló.

- ¡Mac! ¡Voy a salvarte!-gritó él.

Bloo corrió hacia Mac e intentó desatar las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso. Pero el no tener dedos le hacía la tarea imposible, así que probó a tratar de destrozarlas con sus dientes. Casi se destrozó la mandíbula y no consiguió nada. Mac también intentó zafarse de las cuerdas, pero cada tirón se le hacía más duro. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido.

- B-Bloo...

- Tranquilo, Mac...Yo...Voy a sacarte de aquí...Vivo...Aunque me tenga que cortar a mí...-susurró Bloo.

Le dirigió a su amigo una mirada esperanzadora, aunque empañada por las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar. Mac le devolvió una triste sonrisa y cerró los ojos antes de seguir tirando.

- ¡Eh, no vale ayudaaaar!-canturreó Cosmo.

Dirigió su varita hacia Bloo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada un enorme guante de boxeo apareció a su lado y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo estampó contra la pared. Cosmo se tocó la cabeza y se volvió con un gruñido. Mac y Bloo también se volvieron...Y no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

- ...¿Eh?-musitó Mac.

- ¿W-Wanda?-balbuceó Cosmo, abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos verdes.

Nada menos que su mujer lo estaba apuntando con su varita, apretando los labios.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, Cosmo!

- Pero ¿qué...?-masculló Bloo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo vas a fastidiar todo!-regañó Cosmo a Wanda, volando hacia ella.

- ¡Cosmo! ¡Vale ya! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Estás entrando en el mismo juego paranoico que Timmy!-gritó ella.

- ¡Es un juego muy divertido!

- ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Ha muerto gente! ¡Eso no es divertido! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esto no está bien, nada bien! ¡Hasta el Cosmo de antes, que infringió cuantas leyes del mundo que pudo, se habría horrorizado por lo que estás haciendo ahora!-Wanda no pudo evitar que le temblara el labio-. Yo quiero que vuelva...Quiero que vuelva mi Cosmo...Sé que sigue ahí dentro, en alguna parte...Cosmo...Sé que le has seguido la corriente a Timmy porque estabas cansado de sufrir cometiendo tantas atrocidades...Pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo, Cosmo...¿No te das cuenta? Timmy podrá pedir los deseos que quiera, pero nosotros somos los dueños de nuestra magia...Si luchamos juntos contra él, esta pesadilla acabará de una vez por todas...Por favor...Por favor, cielo...

Wanda avanzó hacia Cosmo y le tomó de la mano.

- Lucha, Cosmo...Por favor...

Cosmo alzó la mirada hacia su mujer. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas y su boca se torcía en un puchero. Wanda sonrió esperanzada. Incluso Mac y Bloo, que no entendían del todo qué pasaba ahí, creían ver su salvación.

Pero, entonces, Cosmo agarró la mano de Wanda con tanta fuerza que Wanda ahogó un grito y la transportó abajo con Timmy y los demás.

- ¡TIMMY!-le gritó-. ¡WANDA QUIERE REBELARSE CONTRA TI! ¡HA QUERIDO SALVAR A MAC Y AL ENANO AZUL! ¡NOS QUIERE AGUAR LA FIESTA! ¡ES UNA TRAIDORA! ¡UNA TRAIDORA!

Timmy le dirigió a Wanda una mirada furibunda.

- ...¿Es eso verdad, Wanda? ¿Es...eso...verdad?-susurró, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre de la nariz e incorporándose.

- T-Timmy...Escúchame, esto es demencial...Tienes que...-balbuceó Wanda.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO ABANDONARME!

- ¡Timmy, yo no...!

- Tú llamaste a las nenas, ¿verdad? Sí...Tuviste que ser tú...Has estado fastidiándolo todo a mis espaldas...

Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus se miraron entre sí. Sólo sabían del informante anónimo que tenía voz de mujer.

- No eres más que escoria...Debí haberte eliminado a ti en vez de a Poof...-Timmy caminó amenazante hacia Wanda, quien quería retroceder pero se lo impedía la tenaza de su marido.

- Entonces...¿Ella es...?-preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Kim lo mandó callar con un gesto. Rufus apartó la mirada de la escena y se tapó los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

- ...Pero no te voy a dar esa satisfacción...-Timmy miró a Cosmo-. Deseo que Wanda y nuestros queridos amigos tengan asientos de primera para el espectáculo.

Riendo, Cosmo cumplió pronto su deseo. Una nube de humo cubrió la habitación entera, cegando por unos segundos a los chicos, y cuando pudieron recuperar la visión se vieron maniatados a unas butacas aterciopeladas orientadas hacia el péndulo que se balanceaba cada vez más cerca de Mac.

- ¡GASP!

- ¡MAAC!-chilló Burbuja.

Forcejeó, gritando como loca, incluso intentó destrozar la silla con sus poderes, pero por más que lo intentaba nada surgía efecto.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ah, olvidé deciros que las vuestras están impregnadas con Antídoto X. Para que os quedéis tranquilitas y calladitas para disfrutar de la función-explicó Timmy soltando una carcajada que fue coreada por Cosmo.

- ¡Yo te guardo esto, cariño!-le dijo él a Wanda, mostrándole su varita.

Wanda trató de luchar, pero pronto bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

El péndulo estaba cada vez más bajo, Mac podía sentir el aire abanicando su cara.

- ¡B-Bloo! ¡Vete! ¡No-No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa!-le dijo a su amigo.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí!-insistió él, volviendo a recurrir a roer las cuerdas.

- ¿Y-Y có-có-cómo?

Lo que Bloo había visto en tantos dibujos animados ocurrió en su cabeza. Una bombilla se encendió sobre ella.

- ¡Mac! ¿Dónde dejaste el huevo que te dio Coco?-le preguntó.

- ¿El huevo? En...¡En mi mochila! ¿Para qué lo quieres ahora?-respondió Mac.

Bloo no se molestó en responder, no había tiempo. Si la cuchilla no estuviera tan cerca de él, le habría dicho que los huevos de Coco siempre habían sido la solución a sus problemas.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, se inclinó sobre Mac, metiendo las manos como pudo en la mochila que aún llevaba a sus espaldas (menos mal que tenía el hábito de llevarla siempre encima y Timmy no se había molestado en quitársela). No tuvo que rebuscar mucho para encontrar el huevo. Lo sacó y de paso libró a Mac de un terrible dolor de espalda.

Timmy lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-gruñó.

Bloo abrió el huevo. Esperaba un lanzallamas, un cuchillo, una pistola...Todo menos un paquete de azúcar.

- ¿Azúcar?-rió Timmy-. Bueno, así tendrá una muerte dulce.

Cosmo hizo hacer una batería y la hizo sonar para enfatizar el chiste.

- Oh, Dios...-musitó Phineas, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Bloo! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-protestó Dexter.

A pesar de todo, Bloo no estaba decepcionado con el contenido.

- ...¡Espero que funcione!-se dijo a sí mismo.

Antes de que Mac pudiera hacer nada, Bloo le abrió la boca y se la llenó de azúcar. Mac tragó con bastante dificultad.

- ¿En serio creéis que este es momento para comer azúcar solo?-exclamó Pétalo.

- ¡No! ¡No, mira!-señaló Kim.

Timmy rió, pero calló al instante cuando vio que Mac comenzaba a agitarse de una forma muy rara.


	15. Un as en la manga

Mac se convulsionó con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose continuamente. Bloo se apartó poco a poco de él sin dejar de mirar el péndulo, que ya estaba rozando la piel de su amigo. El sudor caía por su cuerpecito entero.

- ¿Qué...Qué está pasando?-preguntó Ron.

Timmy dio un paso al frente, expectante.

Entonces, ocurrió lo que nunca habría creído posible. El enclenque de Mac rompió de un tirón las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso y rodó hacia el suelo justo a tiempo de que el movimiento del péndulo le hiciera poco menos que una raja en la mochila que llevaba a su espalda. Jadeando con una excitación casi salvaje, corrió hacia Timmy y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sus amigos observaban atónitos. Bloo no, sabía que el azúcar hacía un poderoso efecto en Mac. Wanda alzó la cabeza y, aunque aún caían unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas, lo que vio le hizo soltar una risita aliviada.

- ¡Bloo!-le llamó Dexter.

Bloo corrió hacia su asiento.

- Coge el arma que tengo en el bolsillo derecho de mi bata-le indicó.

Bloo obedeció y sacó la pequeña pistola que les había enseñado horas antes en Joe's. Ahora que la tenía en la mano, parecía un juguete del todo a cien.

- ¿Y qué hago yo con esto?-espetó Bloo.

- ¡Proteger a Mac del hado que va a por Mac!-le señaló Dexter con la cabeza.

Bloo se giró y vio que Cosmo había sacado su varita y se preparaba para atacar a Mac. Apuntó con brazos temblorosos y cerró los ojos sin querer al disparar. La bala no impactó en Cosmo, sólo le rozó la sien, pero fue suficiente para que Mac dirigiera su atención hacia él y corriera a arrebatarle la varita. Cosmo la sujetó con fuerza y echó a volar, pero el chico no se dio por vencido y se mantuvo agarrado a él en su vuelo.

Tan agitado estaba Cosmo que dejó caer la varita de Wanda. Rufus, en cuanto la vio caer, salió del bolsillo del pantalón de Ron y se la devolvió a su dueña.

- ¡Bien hecho, Rufus!-le vitoreó Ron.

Wanda, ahora en poder de la varita, hizo desaparecer las butacas en las que estaban presos.

- ¡Sí!-exclamó Cactus, echando a volar nada más ser liberada.

- Vaya, qué lástima, tío-rió Bloo en la misma cara de Timmy. Ya no le tenía ninguna clase de miedo-. Diez contra dos, y tu amigo está muy ocupado para salvarte el culo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Timmy lo miró con un gesto absolutamente serio durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que los amigos de Bloo lo rodearan y lo apuntaran con sus sendas armas. Entonces, para su desconcierto, rió de nuevo.

- No haces más que joderme la vida, Mac. Tú y tu asqueroso amigo imaginario-murmuró para sí.

Soltó una pequeña risita y cogió aire.

- No quería llegar a esto, pero veo que no me dejáis elección. ¡Cosmo!

Cosmo se giró hacia él.

- ¡El libro!

Con algo de dificultad, puesto que tenía a Mac enganchado en su brazo clavándole las uñas, hizo aparecer frente a su hijastro un enorme libro púrpura en cuya portada se podía leer en letras doradas "DA RULES".

- ¡Timmy! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-saltó Wanda con preocupación.

- Esto-sonrió Timmy.

Dicho esto, abrió el libro, buscó una página determinada y cuando llegó a ella la arrancó. Hizo con ella una bolita y se la tiró a Bloo a la cabeza.

- Mátalos-ordenó después con un tono de voz más bajo.

Cosmo apartó a Mac de una patada, apuntó con su varita a Ron y un rayo verde salió de ella.

Pétalo fue más rápida y apartó de un empujón a su compañero, pero éste gritó igualmente al ver la mancha humeante que se había formado en el lugar donde él había estado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Phineas, mirando a Wanda.

- Temí que esto llegara a pasar...¡Ya no hay ningún impedimento para que pueda matar con la magia!-contestó ella.

Uno de los rayos se dirigió hacia Phineas. Wanda profirió un chillido de sorpresa y corrió a proteger al joven con un escudo medieval.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Kim, esquivando otro rodando por el suelo.

- Ése es el libro de las reglas. Los hados y los ahijados nos regimos por él-explicó Wanda, revoloteando de un lado para otro para evitar ser alcanzada por su propio marido-. Cualquier norma incumplida hace saltar las alarmas de los regidores de nuestro mundo y es motivo de sanción. A veces puede llevar a que a un ahijado se le retiren sus hados madrinos. ¡Pero, al parecer, si se arrancan las hojas del libro, las reglas que estén escritas en ellas desaparecen hasta que se subsane el error!

- ¿Y ahora...?-musitó Pétalo.

- Ahora puede atacar y matar directamente, sin necesidad de trampas ni accidentes-dijo Wanda.

- Si tiene esa ventaja, ¿por qué no la ha usado antes?-preguntó Ron.

- Quería jugar...

- Menudo enfermo...

Bloo se agachó tras la cama para protegerse, aunque ésta estaba siendo alcanzada tantas veces que más que un mueble parecía un queso agujereado.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?-preguntó a gritos.

- Me temo que poco-suspiró Wanda, aterrizando junto a él.

- ¿Cómo que poco? ¡Eres un hada madrina! ¡Algo podrás hacer!

- Lo sé, pero...¿Qué voy a hacer? Aunque me niegue a atacaros, Timmy aún tiene a Cosmo para cumplir sus deseos. Y él no quiere escucharme...

- ¡Pues noquea a Timmy!

- No puedo...

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No dices que ahora podéis atacar por delante?

- Sí, pero...

Bloo se la quedó mirando cuando bajó la cabeza y miró hacia algún punto en el suelo. Creyo comprender.

- ...No me digas que...

- ...

- Oye...Wanda, ¿no?

- Sí...

- Wanda...¿De verdad vas a proteger a ese monstruo?

- N-No, yo no le pienso proteger, pero...

- ¿Pero?

Wanda inspiró profundamente.

- Tú no lo entiendes...Él antes no era así...Sólo era un niño desdichado que necesitaba a un padre que hiciera cosas con él, a una madre que le hiciera carantoñas, amigos con los que divertirse...Creció y ...Oh, no sé qué pasó...No dejó de ser desgraciado...No cambió nada...Cuando llegó la hora de que nos fuéramos, no habíamos conseguido darle lo que necesitaba y...Y él no lo aceptó...Se hizo algo horrible a sí mismo para conservarnos a su lado...Después de eso, yo no puedo...No puedo...

Bloo echó un vistazo tras la cama al oír un grito.

Pétalo había caído al suelo con cara de absoluto dolor. Y no sin razón: uno de los rayos le había alcanzado en el hombro y éste se estaba empapando gradualmente de sangre. Muy probablemente se lo había perforado. Parecía que le dolía tanto que no podía volar ni usar sus poderes.

En ese momento, Dexter dejó de disparar a Cosmo para correr hacia ella, cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla hacia Bloo y Wanda, cubierto por Phineas. Todo sin decir ni una palabra, pero con expresión de terror. Pétalo lo miró más que sorprendida, primero por la facilidad con la que la llevó a pesar de que era un flojo, y segundo porque era un gesto que jamás se habría esperado del chico más imbécil que había conocido. Pese a ello, se aferró a su cuello. Una vez llegaron a la cama, Dexter la dejó con cuidado junto a Wanda y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Pétalo! Pétalo, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó ansioso.

- Me...Me duele...-gimió Pétalo-. Dexter...

- Sé que duele, pero tienes que agradecer que no haya sido tu cabeza...

- Eres un completo idiota...

- De nada.

Entonces vino la segunda cosa que Pétalo nunca habría esperado de Dexter: éste le dedicó una sonrisa antes de correr a luchar de nuevo.

- ¡D-Dexter!-gritó Pétalo, tratando de retenerlo en vano.

Bloo les señaló.

- ¿Así que vas a dejar que tu niño del alma haga esto?

Wanda calló. Se dirigió hacia Pétalo, hizo aparecer un botiquín y empezó a tratar la herida. En efecto, tenía muy mala pinta y ella no era doctora, pero teniendo la magia podía hacer algo, aunque solo fuera aliviarlo un poco. Bloo la miró con las manos cruzadas mientras lo hacía.

- ...Podemos...

Bloo y Pétalo alzaron la mirada al oírla hablar por fin.

- ...Podemos hacer que Cosmo y yo dejemos de ser sus hados madrinos...-dijo Wanda.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó Bloo.

- Ya que ir a los jefes no va a servir de mucho, creo...Sólo nos queda una opción. Verás...Si Timmy dice en voz alta "Soy feliz y ya no necesito a mis hados madrinos", eso servirá para deshacer el vínculo que tiene con nosotros, porque renunciaría a nosotros por su propia voluntad.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Internet nunca miente!-chilló Bloo triunfante.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer que lo diga?-preguntó Pétalo.

Wanda abrió la boca para contestar que no lo sabía cuando Kim y Ron corrieron a refugiarse un momento detrás de la cama también. Por alguna razón, los pantalones de Ron estaban ardiendo. Wanda los apagó con un toque de varita.

- ¡Ufff! ¡Gracias!-exclamó Ron.

- ¡Pétalo! ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Kim, tomando sus manos.

- Un poco mejor...-respondió ella.

- ¿Cómo está Mac?-preguntó Bloo.

- Cosmo no logra alcanzarlo. ¿Qué demonios le has dado?-dijo Ron.

- Azúcar. Simple azúcar. Por eso su madre se lo prohibía desde pequeño-contestó Bloo con una sonrisa al recordar el caos que desataba en casa en aquellos tiempos-. En fin, chicos, tenemos grandes noticias: con que Timmy diga "Soy feliz y ya no necesito a mis hados madrinos", se quedará sin magia.

- ¡Eso es genial! Pero no va a ser nada fácil que lo diga...-musitó Kim.

- Y menos cuando él mismo lo hizo cuando nos convertimos en los hados de Timmy-recordó Wanda.

- ¿Entonces?-preguntó Ron, que miraba con sufrimiento a Dexter, Cactus, Burbuja y Phineas mientras trataban de atacar a Cosmo sin herir a Mac a la vez que trataban de seguir con vida.

Bloo decidió hacer algo que siempre le había dejado a Mac: pensar. Aunque no era lo suyo, pensando, pensando, llegó a la conclusión de que sí había algo que se le daba bien.

Salió de detrás de la protección improvisada y caminó hacia Timmy lento, pero con una sonrisa segura.

- ¡Bloo!-exclamó Wanda.

Timmy, que estaba mirando el caos con una expresión satisfecha, lo vio avanzar hacia él sin miedo a los rayos de Cosmo.

- Vaya, Bloo, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? ¿No te estabas escondiendo, como es natural en ti? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has venido a suplicarme?

- ¿A ti? ¡Pfff!-Bloo comenzó a reír-. ¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta Coco da más miedo que tú!

- ¡Bloo! ¿Qué haces?-exclamó Phineas.

- ¿Cómo dices?-la sonrisa de Timmy se torció.

- Pues que dices que yo soy un inútil, pero (jeje) al menos yo no necesito magia para llenar mi vida. Tengo montoooones de amigos con los que me lo paso bomba, y un creador que me ha mantenido a su lado incluso aunque se rieran de él. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿Éstos? Wanda ya has visto que nos ha estado ayudando y como a Cosmo le falta una tuerca, no le vamos a contar.

El labio de Timmy comenzó a temblar. Hasta Mac se dio cuenta de que se estaba cabreando, pero eso no impidió que siguiera mordisqueando los pies de Cosmo.

- Por no mencionar que estás más solo que la una. Normal, ¿quién querría estar al lado de un tipo que se dedica a matar a gente especial para compensar que es un mediocre total?

- Me...diocre...-repitió Timmy en un gruñido.

- Eso he dicho. Mediocre. Y también muy idiota. ¿Durante cuántos años has tenido el poder de tus hados? Podrías haber solucionado el hambre en el mundo, haberte convertido en una estrella adolescente, en millonario...Pero...No sé, no parece que hayas conseguido ni ser respetado ni sentirte mejor contigo mismo. ¿Qué has estado pidiendo entonces? Si yo hubiera tenido hados madrinos...Jajaja...Ay, hasta para pedir eres tonto.

Cosmo detuvo la lluvia de rayos. La cara de Timmy ya no sólo reflejaba su rabia con un tic. Estaba poniéndose rojo.

- Lo va a matar...Oh, Dios...-susurró Burbuja, tapándose la boca.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ese memo?-exclamó Cactus, aunque después supuso que formaría parte de algún plan...O eso, o Bloo había perdido la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes, Turner? En realidad, no me das asco. Me das pena. Mucha pena. Porque, ¿qué vas a conseguir matando a todos los chicos especiales del mundo? ¿Qué vas a hacer después? Y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que te esté haciendo sudar la gota gorda un tío como Mac, que apenas sabe freírse un huevo-Bloo señaló a su amigo y éste se volvió hacia él, aunque miró a todos lados con un tic en el ojo-. El tipo más débil, más indefenso y más cándido de todos los que estamos aquí es el que ha sobrevivido a todas las trampas que le has puesto. Chico, eso es PATÉTICO. Aunque, pensándolo bien, te lo mereces. Así aprenderás a acabar con alguien de una vez y no dejarlo para luego.

Timmy gritó y se abalanzó sobre Bloo. Sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo, pero el propio amigo imaginario se lo impidió con un gesto. Timmy resoplaba hecho un manojo de nervios; quería estrangularlo, pero Bloo no tenía cuello, así que optó por plantar su pie en su abdomen e ir apretanto más y más. Aún así, Bloo le imitó y sonrió a pesar de todo.

- ¿Ya no te ríes?

- ¡NO, NO ME RÍO! ¡TE ODIO!

- ¿Me odias?

- ¡SÍ, TE ODIO! ¡A TI Y A TU ESTÚPIDO CREADOR!

- Tú eres el estúpido aquí.

- ¡YO NO SOY ESTÚPIDO!

- Sí, lo eres.

- ¡NO LO SOY! ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, BICHO AZUL!

- Di "Soy feliz y ya no necesito a mis hados madrinos".

- ¡SOY FELIZ Y YA NO NECESITO A MIS HADOS MADRINOS!

Timmy se llevó la mano a la boca con tanta brusquedad que se dio una bofetada. Wanda dio un respingo y Cosmo clavó sus ojos en Timmy. Antes estaban vacíos, pero ahora parecían llenarse de sorpresa.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, aunque aún se podía oír a Mac murmurando cosas ininteligibles como un animal salvaje.

De pronto, una nube de humo blanco se formó al lado de Phineas y de ella surgió un hado que en nada se parecía a Cosmo y Wanda: era alto, musculado, con la piel bronceada, un buen mentón y ropa militar. Miró a su alrededor y preguntó con voz autoritaria, aunque sus intenciones no fueran por ese lado:

- ¿Timmy Turner ha sido satisfecho? ¡Enhorabuena!

Bloo miró a Timmy con una sonrisa triunfal. Timmy sólo pudo soltar un grito aterrador de pura ira.


	16. Por arte de magia

Jorgen se volvió hacia Timmy.

- ¿A qué vienen esos gritos, Turner?-le preguntó-. ¿Es que no sabes controlar tu...?-se calló y lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Turner? Te veo cambiado...Estás...¡Hecho un asco! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Jorgen! ¡Jorgen, oh, Dios santo!-exclamó Wanda, volando hacia él-. ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

- Tú también pareces una desquiciada, Wanda-observó el otro con una ceja alzada-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos humanos mirándoos? ¡Ya conoces las normas!

Wanda fue a contestar, pero Timmy la interrumpió:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Wanda!

Pero Wanda no iba a callarse nunca más. Cogió aire y lo soltó absolutamente todo.

- Si Timmy tiene ese aspecto es porque está mal de la cabeza. Hace dos años detuvo su crecimiento para evitar convertirse en adulto y retenernos a su lado. ¡Y después usó una laguna en el libro de las normas para matar a un muchacho después de que le hiciera un comentario hiriente!

- ¡WANDA!-rugió Timmy.

- **¿Qué qué QUÉ?**-exclamó Jorgen con una voz crecientemente aguda, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Como lo oyes!-asintió Wanda, temblando-. Y eso no es todo: ¡nos obligó a Cosmo y a mí a hacer lo mismo con otros cuantos más, a sangre fría!

Bloo y sus amigos asintieron. Jorgen se volvió hacia ellos y confirmó lo que se temía en sus caras y sus sendas heridas.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO SE ME INFORMÓ DE ESTA BARBARIDAD?-gritó, girándose de nuevo hacia Wanda.

- ¡No pudimos! ¡Controlaba nuestra magia y cada uno de nuestros movimientos! ¡Hizo desaparecer a nuestro propio hijo! ¡Y mira lo que le ha hecho a Cosmo!

Jorgen voló hacia el hado verde y lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Cosmo también lo miró con curiosidad.

- Uy...Yo...-murmuró-. ¡Yo te conozco!

Jorgen soltó un gruñido y miró a Wanda.

- ¡Este hado está loco!-sentenció.

- Va a hacer algo, ¿verdad, señor? ¡Estaba intentando matarnos!-le pidió Bloo, atreviéndose a acercarse un poco a él.

- ¡Sí que voy a hacer algo! ¡Ya lo creo que voy a hacer algo!-asintió violentamente Jorgen.

Voló con cara de furia hacia Timmy, quien, aunque quiso mantenerse firme, tembló ante esa musculada figura.

- ¡Has abusado de los poderes que te habían sido conferidos, Timothy Tiberius Turner! ¡Los has usado para cometer actos abominables no sólo para las leyes de tu mundo, también en el reino mágico! ¡Sólo por eso deberías recibir la pena capital! Pero eso sería rebajarse a tu nivel y has renunciado voluntariamente a tus hados. Así que ahora que vuelves a ser un muchacho normal y corriente...Tu reloj biológico volverá a ponerse en marcha y serás encerrado en la más oscura cueva de la Tierra sin compañía ni posibilidad de escapatoria hasta que enmiendes tu conducta o mueras. ¡No quiero ni oír hablar de ti en el mundo de los hados nunca jamás!

Timmy miró con rabia a Mac, que se tambaleaba mareado junto a Bloo, ya que el efecto del azúcar se estaba desvaneciendo.

- Esto...Ha sido...¡POR TU CULPA!-rugió.

Corrió hacia él con la intención de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero Jorgen lo apuntó con su varita y lo encerró en una pequeña jaula metálica. Timmy dio unas cuantas vueltas en ella como un tigre enjaulado antes de que ésta desapareciera en una nube de humo. Bloo tenía el corazón en un puño y Mac aún estaba tratando de saber qué pasaba.

- Sigh...Es lamentable, pero estas cosas pasan-murmuró Jorgen, guardando su varita-. Los niños desgraciados y con problemas de la azotea pueden ser muy peligrosos...Wanda, Cosmo, os merecéis un buen descanso después de esto. Si aun después de lo que ha pasado queréis seguir siendo hados madrinos, procuraremos elegir mejor al niño.

- Cosmo...-sollozó Wanda, tomando en sus manos las de su marido y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Se acabó...Se acabó todo, Cosmo...Se acabó...

Cosmo la miró con cara confusa, como quien acaba de despertar de un sueño.

- ...¿Se...Se acabó?-preguntó en apenas un susurro.

- Sí, cariño...

Wanda lo abrazó deshecha en lágrimas. Cosmo aceptó el abrazo de su mujer con expresión desconcertada, pero visiblemente más calmado.

Jorgen se volvió hacia los humanos, que observaban todo en respetuoso silencio.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, damas y caballeros-se disculpó con un tono más delicado-. Se supone que los seres de su mundo no deben verse envueltos en esta clase de cosas...Euh...Descansen y...hagan el favor de tratar de olvidar...

- No sabe cuánto le agradecemos su ayuda, señor-le agradeció Kim.

- Es mi trabajo. Por cierto-Jorgen miró uno por uno a los chicos-, ¿Mac Marquette?

- Y-Yo...-balbuceó Mac porque su mandíbula aún temblaba.

- Enhorabuena-sonrió Jorgen-. Estuviste a punto de ingresar en nuestra lista de niños desdichados hace quince años, pero un amigo imaginario como el que has creado vale por mil hados. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Tienes la mayor magia que un ser humano puede desear.

- Gracias-musitó Mac.

Jorgen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor y desaparecer.

- Tííííío-exclamó Bloo, meneando su cuerpecito azul todo excitado-. ¡El Schwarzenegger de los hados ha dicho que soy un diamante en bruto! ¡Chúpate esa, Wilt!

- ¿Estás bien, tío?-le preguntó Phineas a Mac.

- Me duele un poco la...-a Mac no le salía la palabra, así que trató de completar la frase palmeándose la cabeza.

- Ya se te pasará.

Cosmo y Wanda se acercaron a ellos.

- Yo...No sé cómo daros las gracias...A todos...-sonrió Wanda, secándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que aún le caían por el rostro.

- ¡Eh, no hay de qué!-dijo Cactus.

- Sí, sólo hicimos lo correcto, y tal-asintió Bloo.

- Podemos darles las gracias...-dijo Cosmo, mirando a Wanda-concediéndoles un deseo.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó Burbuja.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? Os daremos uno cada uno. Es lo menos que podemos hacer-asintió Wanda. Miró feliz a su marido al ver que parecía recobrar su anterior bondad.

Los humanos se miraron y se colocaron en círculo para deliberar.

- ¿Qué pedimos? ¿Mansiones, coches, cheques en blanco?-preguntó Bloo ansiosamente.

- No me puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, Bloo-le riñó Pétalo-. Deberíamos pedir que las cosas volvieran a como estaban antes de todo esto.

- Recuperar a todos los que fueron asesinados-musitó Phineas, quien, evidentemente, pensaba en su hermanastro perdido.

- Siento mucho deciros-intervino Wanda al oírles-que no podemos resucitar a los muertos ni volver atrás en el tiempo. Hemos tenido ciertos problemas con esas cosas y han quedado prohibidas.

- Vaya...-suspiró Pétalo.

- Lo siento, Phineas-dijo Kim.

Phineas se encogió de hombros, aunque evidentemente se sintió fatal al oír eso.

- Podríamos...Podríamos reconstruir Foster...-propuso Mac, aún con la mirada perdida.

- Sí. ¡Sí, eso es!-asintió Ron.

- Era un lugar muy bonito y los niños y amigos imaginarios que necesitan ayuda podrán volver a disfrutar de él-asintió Pétalo.

- Lo vi en televisión una vez. Ideas como esas no merecen acabar así. De acuerdo, pidámoslo-accedió Dexter.

- Haz los honores, Bloo-dijo Phineas.

- Con mucho gusto-Bloo se volvió hacia Cosmo y Wanda con una sonrisa-. ¡Deseo un Ferrari que...!

- ¡BLOO!

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Era broma! ¡Deseo que la mansión Foster vuelva a como estaba antes de que llegárais!

- ¡Marchando!-sonrió Wanda.

Por primera vez en unos cuantos años, estuvo encantada de cumplir un deseo.

Aunque allí no se vio ningún cambio, a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí Frankie y el señor Herriman observaron incrédulos cómo las ruinas de la mansión se enderezaban, reestructuraban, juntaban y amoldaban hasta volver a su antiguo aspecto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Les costó asimilar lo que veían sus ojos, pero la alegría y unas cuantas lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

- Os quedo yo. ¿Cuál es vuestro deseo?-dijo Cosmo.

- Bien, ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Kim.

- Yo quiero el Ferrari-dijo Bloo.

- ¿Y si hacemos algo por ellos, en agradecimiento?-propuso Burbuja.

- Es verdad, han hecho mucho por nosotros, sería justo que les devolviéramos el favor-lo apoyó Phineas.

- ¿No han dicho antes algo de un hijo?-preguntó Ron.

- Sí, al parecer Timmy lo hizo desaparecer-asintió Dexter.

- Podríamos hacer que volviera-dijo Ron.

- ¿De acuerdo, chicos?-preguntó Kim.

- De acuerdo-accedieron los demás.

- Bien, nuestro deseo es...que vuestro hijo reaparezca-deseó Kim en nombre de todos.

Cosmo y Wanda los miraron con asombro y conmoción.

- ¿De verdad vais a...?-susurró Wanda, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Sin perder ni un instante, Cosmo alzó su varita y cumplió el deseo.

Un pequeño hado púrpura que parecía más una pelota que un bebé apareció frente a sus ojos. Las chicas soltaron un suspiro.

- ¡Poof!-exclamaron Cosmo y Wanda al unísono.

- ¡Papa! ¡Mama!-rió Poof, extendiendo los brazos.

La familia, reunida de nuevo, se juntó en un apretado abrazo.

- Bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-comentó Ron.

- Yo creo que sí-replicó Dexter.

Tomó de la mano a Pétalo y la llevó fuera de la habitación. Bloo se asomó con curiosidad y abrió la boca todo lo que pudo al ver al tipo más desagradable del grupo darle un tímido beso a la chica en los labios. Y a ella aceptarlo con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Entonces...¿Me perdonas por lo de...?-le preguntó Dexter por lo bajito, mirando a sus pies.

A modo de respuesta, Pétalo se arrojó a su cuello y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más profundo y atrevido.

Sus hermanas lo miraron todo junto a Bloo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué habían discutido?-preguntó Mac.

- Porque Dexter la asustó con una tarántula de plástico-contestó Cactus riendo.

Mac meneó la cabeza. "Tal para cual", pensó.

El móvil de Phineas sonó y él miró la pantalla con pesadumbre.

- Mi padre...-dijo.

- Ánimo-le reconfortó Kim, frotando su mano en su brazo.

Phineas descolgó y trató de controlar su voz.

- ¿Sí?...Hola, euh...¿Ferb? Verás, papá...Hay una cosa que tengo que decirte...Ferb...¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?...¿D-Dónde? Oh, Dios, yo...¡V-Voy para allá! ¡No sé cuánto tardaré, pero voy para allá!

Colgó y salio corriendo a toda prisa sin despedirse de nadie.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Phineas! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bloo, siguiéndole hasta el filo de las escaleras.

- ¡Es Ferb! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está en el hospital!-creyó oír antes de que el muchacho saliera pitando tras la puerta.


	17. Todos necesitamos un final feliz

- Sí, me caí, pero me quedé inconsciente. No muerto-remarcó Ferb, mirando con una sonrisa a su hermanastro.

- Estaba tan nervioso que ni te miré el pulso. Soy idiota-rió Phineas, abrazándolo.

- ¿Otra limonada?-les preguntó Eduardo, con una bandeja en la mano.

- ¡Sí, por favor!-asintió Phineas, cogiendo un vaso.

- ¿Frankie?-se volvió Eduardo hacia su amiga.

- ¡Al cuerno la limonada, esta es una ocasión grande! ¡Wilt! ¡Saca la ginebra!-rió Frankie.

El señor Herriman la miró con los bigotes tiesos del escándalo.

- ¡Señorita Frankie, eso es muy censurable!-le riñó.

- ¡Oh, vamos, conejo, esto lo pago yo, come y bebe hasta hartarte!-sonrió Frankie, rodeándolo con un brazo.

Mac rió al verlos.

- Pues yo sí quiero un poco de ginebra, oye-dijo Bloo.

- ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que probaste el alcohol?-le recordó Mac.

- Ah, sí, pero no importa, esta vez estamos al aire libre-Bloo se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sí quiero-dijo Ron, a quien Wilt sirvió al instante.

- ¿Señora?-le ofreció Wilt a Kim.

- Oh, no puedo, gracias-lo rechazó Kim con una sonrisa.

- ¿A ti también te sienta mal?-preguntó Bloo.

- No, es que...

Bloo, Mac, Frankie, Eduardo, Phineas y Ferb se inclinaron hacia ella. Kim los miró y soltó una risita.

- ...Hay un pequeño Imparable en camino.

Phineas y Bloo soltaron una risa explosiva, mientras que Mac la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Estás embarazada?-preguntó.

Kim y Ron asintieron.

- ¡Enhorabuena!-les felicitó Frankie.

- ¿Será niño o niña?-preguntó Eduardo.

- Aún no lo sabemos, sólo estoy de dos meses y medio-explicó Kim.

- ¿Y cómo te expones a todo esto estando así?-exclamó Mac.

- Lo lleva en la sangre-rió Ron-. ¡Me apuesto a que el peque saldrá guerrero como su madre!

Kim también rió y ambos se dieron un piquito.

Dexter se acercó al grupo.

- Bueno, chicos, me largo-se despidió.

- ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Mac.

- Sí, mañana tengo examen y, aunque no tenga que estudiar, sí que tengo que madrugar bastante-asintió Dexter. Estrechó la mano de Mac-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mac.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Si tú quieres, sí. Mi laboratorio y yo estamos a tu disposición cuando quieras.

- Y tú puedes llamarnos y quedarte en casa o venir a Foster, siempre estamos aquí.

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se despidió de los demás y caminó hacia el coche aparcado en el que Dee Dee lo esperaba. Cactus se acercó a Mac.

- Pétalo está insoportable con él. Ojalá discutan pronto-se quejó.

- Yo me alegro por ellos-rió Mac.

- Supongo que yo también. Por cierto...

- ¿Qué?

- A Burbuja le gustas.

Y sin decir nada más, fue a charlar con Frankie, dejando a Mac descompuesto.

- Uuuuuuuuh-silbó Bloo, dándole un codazo a la vez que meneaba las cejas sugerentemente.

- ¡C-Calla!-le espetó Mac, dándole una pequeña patada.

- Vamos, aprovecha que el amor está en el aire e invítala a salir.

- ¡No voy a hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡La tienes a tiro!

Mac iba a decir que porque le gustaba aún Frankie, pero había demasiada gente como para confesarlo.

- La llamaré yo por ti-dijo Bloo.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a darle las gracias a Coco por lo del huevo y me marcho a casa. Sólo quiero dormir en mi cama de una vez.

- ¿Puedo quedarme yo?

- No.

- ¡Porfaaaa!

- ¡Que no! ¡Luego vienes a las cuatro de la mañana y me despiertas!

- ¡A las dos!

- ¡La una!

- ¡Las dos!

- ¡La una!

- ¡Una y media!

- ¡Una y puedes beber un vaso de ginebra! ¡Pero solo uno!

- Pfff, vale...Jo, macho, cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

- Deja ya de decir eso...

Mac suspiró y buscó a Coco entre los asistentes. Bloo se dedicó a pensar en la manera de desobedecer los límites de su creador.

* * *

Timmy Turner no estaba en ninguna fiesta.

La cueva estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Hacía frío, había mucha humedad y los grilletes le estaban destrozando las muñecas. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, tanto que creyó que jamás podría volver a pronunciar palabra alguna. Así que lo único que podía hacer era hacerse un ovillo y esperar a que le llegara un poco de calor.

Pero una presencia le hizo levantar la cabeza y erguirse. Al hacerlo, vio frente a él a Cosmo y Wanda mirándolo inexpresivos, flotando a dos metros y medio del suelo e iluminando la fría prisión con el resplandor de sus coronas.

Timmy sonrió débilmente.

- Chicos...-musitó.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, pues se acabó.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado y que se haya ajustado todo lo posible a las series que aparecen aquí.**

**Y no puedo pasar por alto a los creadores, que han llenado de magias y risas tantas tardes, de:**

**- "FOSTER, LA CASA DE LOS AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS" y "LAS SUPERNENAS": Craig McCracken.**

**- "LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS": Butch Hartman**

**- "KIM POSSIBLE": Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley**

**- "EL LABORATORIO DE DEXTER": Genndy Tartakovsky **

**- "PHINEAS & FERB": Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**- "ED, EDD & EDDY": Danny Antonucci**

**- "BEN 10": Man of Action**

**- "LOS THORNBERRYS": Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Steve Pepoon, David Silverman y Stephen Sustarsic**

**- "AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG": Jeff Goode**

**- "LAS AVENTURAS DE JIMMY NEUTRÓN": John A. Davis**


End file.
